


A Raven in the woods

by AnonymousCatsAreCool



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angels, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Love, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Pack Dynamics, Power Dynamics, Scars, incubus, power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousCatsAreCool/pseuds/AnonymousCatsAreCool
Summary: Raven. Was all he had known. He knew he was an Omega, he knew some other things too. But his whole life is a lie, crafted from lie of his elders, The only people who have the answers are suppose to be dead. Yet- more lies seem to be sprouting about and he cant ignore the call of instincts, including the mysterious Saran and future Alpha Demise. Who are confusing as they are sexy.Raven struggles to find out more about his mother and adapt to the constant change in his life. When the truth unfolds, pieces connect and yet its all dead ends. Where can he find the answers? Who has the answers.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a primal feeling. One that couldn’t be explained by science or anyone who hadn’t experienced it themselves. Even then it was so hard to explain. 

I was delicate. I was born an omega. Lowest ranking in the pack, but still valued and cherished. Without the the omega, who would feed the pack, who would care for the pups, who would clean and carry the scent of flowers and constant content in the home. I was treated well enough. I lived in a pack somewhere in the forests of New York.

It was lovely. The winds were always crisp and the snows fell softly onto the mountains and forests. My pack were what outsiders considered feral wolves. 

We had a central pack house, and one good car for transportation but the rest we did by ourselves. Besides things like clothes, utensils and, Furniture we made ourselves. 

We hunted from the land, we had gardens and honey combs, small domestic animals like some cattle for the hard months and sheep for the wool and meat. 

It was a simple existence. We were able to roam amount the fields in our wolf skins and hunt as a pack. 

Or, anyone else could. 

An omega did not hunt. They did not run. They were the care takers. Alpha was kind but he would insult traditional by allowing me to run with the pack. It left my scent saddened for the next few days. 

My mother was also omega of the pack before me. She had passed away when I was young, but I remember her auburn hair and pale freckles skin. She was soft spoken. She named me Raven. Though most just referred to me as Omega. I don’t think they cared enough to learn it. 

I didn’t know much if my father. No one spoke of it. No one told me anything. I had seen many things in my years and yet no one will tell me of him, it was frustrating.

When I was ten. A visiting feral pack crossed into our territory, nomads as they said. Most in there wolf form. When they left it was then that I caught a glimpse of there omega. 

He was thin, smaller then the rest like myself. He looked swollen with pups and shook and wobbled on his feet. His back was a mess to look at. Filled with scratches and scars made from whipping, claws and teeth. 

When we made eye contact his scent wafted into my nose and almost made me gag. Omega’s were particularly in tune with our noses since we were caretakers and needed to smell when a child needed something. 

He smelled like death. I stepped forward and caught the shaking wolf when he dropped. Growls echoed around me and the Omega perked up, scenting we were in danger. 

They’re were growls, the omega in wolf form above me snarling at the Beta wolf from his pack, who had wiped his paw across my face. Instincts to curl up and look small kicked in as I registered he pain, the smell, the blood.

The growls of my Alpha silenced the fight and the pregnant Omega licked the split wounds on my face as I cried. I knew he would be beat for his disobedience as would I. I cried and basked in his comfort until he was pulled away and limped into the brush. Glancing back once more with sad blue eyes. 

That was how I received my scars. Three claw marks on the side of my face. That was why I kept my raven hair long and in my face. 

When I was fourteen I knew I was different. Or rather, confirmed it. I made breakfast as I always did. Making bacon and eggs. I could never forget the smell, how it curled into my nose like sweet honey. My knees buckled and I grabbed the stove crying out in a way that sound more animal then human. My stomach clenched, sharp aching pain- clenching and burning in places it shouldn’t be. Tearing of soft flesh to reveal something new. Something different. 

I screamed and blood began to leak from the back of my pants and stained my legs

I began to pant and I flipped the stove off quickly. My hand came to my thigh which was soaked in the blood. 

Suddenly the door to the kitchen was thrown open and Alpha stepped into the room, he looked enraged- I had made distressed calls and he responded, which never happened. When I was picked on he never came to my distress call, but momma Luna always had. I felt the ache begins again and I whined out, collapsing onto my knees. 

“Alpha! Make it stop! Make it stop!” It was a mantra and he looked stunned before sad. He whispered to his Beta to get his Alpha female. It was one of the only times Alpha was kind to me, maybe because of my scent which rolled off in waves of pain, hurt and distress, mixed with a new intoxicating smell of omega.

He scooped me into his arms and tucked me away from the pack as he parted the small crowd that had formed. Everyone whispered and I picked up;

“Presented, he can bear children now.” My heart sank, my status had gotten lower if possible and sobs teamed my body ten fold. I was set down and Alpha female was at my side, like a mother, coddling me and caring. Easing me into the bath tub and even getting food and growling at boys who had come to see the now fertile omega. The old slave who had been renewed. 

When I was fifteen, I wasn’t allowed to attend school anymore. As much as Alpha female argued I should be, Alpha Male would not allow it and had even bitten Alpha female into submission. I tended his wounds that day. 

Alpha female, who insisted I call him Sonya or momma Luna, continued my teaching and brought me books to my room and helped me cook in the morning and night. 

When I was sixteen Sonya came to me and said that I had to prepare a marvelous feast. That his son was coming home and he wanted the grandest celebration. I agreed and spent almost a week pulling fresh vegetables and fruit from the forest, preparing the meat and cooking it all. Sonya was delighted and he and Alpha would allow me to dine with them tonight. I had never been honored before. 

When I ate it was alone usually in the pack house while everyone else ate surrounded by each others company and under the stars. Alpha and alpha female always sat in the center and ate first. 

When the night came it was filled with howls, and our own calls returned to guide them to our home. I had laid on the terrace in my wolf skin, small cubs running around my paws in their wolf forms. 

When mothers gave birth it was usually in liters, so we gave birth in our wolf forms and carried in them to ensure health and success. the cubs would run around for up to a year until they shifted into their human skin, it was a defense mechanism that ensured that the babes would be safe. One of the mothers had given birth months ago and finally let me watch them all on my own. There were only four, a typical liter and they were still very fluffy and nap prone. So when they finished letting out small puppy sequels to answer the howls they curled up in my stomach fur and suckled at the non producing nipples that lay in the fur. I began to groom them and got lost in instinct for the moment, curling my tail and tucking myself against the bundle. A grumbling purr came from my chest and they responded. 

That why I didn’t notice when Alpha Female came to meet in his wolf form some time later licking my maw and one of the pups. They were fast asleep by now and I stood stretching my legs and licking his maw in return. 

“Go get dressed, I’ll get there Mother, my son is a bit late but he’s let me know he will be here soon.” Sonya linked the words and was bubbling but still maintained that element of his Alphaness. He was all that I could never be and I envied him, but that made me feel positively ashamed and ungrateful. I gave a half smile, the Alpha female’s eldest had always by far been his favorite child despite what he said. From the liter of six the oldest pup was an Alpha and named heir to the pack the moment he was born, his name was Demise. The second a beta girl, Sahara, next another alpha, but female, Danger, the fourth another beta girl Diamond, the fifth born a healthy alpha male that was named Saran and finally, a stillborn omega that was named symphony that was mourned and buried in the wood were only the Alpha had been. 

Sonya had brought in about four liters and countless children to the Alpha but his eldest had always been his favorite. All those children had long since grown and left the pack, finding mates and homes. Those who stayed had moved in with their own mates and often did patrol. The Gamma of the pack was also one of his second liter, an alpha Female. 

As future Alpha Demise was traveling, sewing his oats, meeting elders and other leaders of packs and making connections for trade and alliance purposes as well as to find a potential mate. 

He would return tonight in his 21 birthday and celebrate his coming of age. Eventually he could challenge his father for the title to Aloha and take his place. 

I stretched into my human skin and walked to my room. I had few things, a small bed with a single fluffy pillow and a small quilt I made myself and a couple felt pelts from rabbits and other animals I’d been able to catch in the yard. 

They’re was a dresser with a couple changes of clothes and a small stuffed Fox I had received from Alpha Female after the Omega incident. I touched the scars in my face and sighed, no one would ever want a scared ugly omega. Especially one as small as I. 

I took a towl and a baggy shirt and some comfortable pants I had and washed in the bathroom I shared with a few others. It was kept clean- thanks to me, and was only really used when we had special occasions. Our primal side called to us and we often kept clean in our wolf forms. 

I showed and after putting clothes on actually looked into the small fogged mirror. I guess it could be worse. My nose was fine small and cute looking like I had seen in petite females. Puffy lips and a ruined cheek. I traced the scars, the indentations making me wince. 

Brushing my raven hair down once more I ignored the scars and left the bathroom, walking back to the terrace and checked on the cubs who were laying with their mother. Who nodded her wolf head in my direction as I passed. I let a faint smile and let my self feel happy at the praise she gave. It made my inter wolf a little giddy that I had done a good job. 

I hesitated when I saw Luna and Alpha surrounded by the pack, some sitting in human skins and some in wolf, all huddled around. It looked too crowded, too comfortable. It made the tremors in my body expand and I shook my head- thinking Alpha Female made a mistake and returned to the kitchen. Filling the pans and service my trays with food and pulled some more from the oven. It was fresh stuffed peppers, with traded rice and deer burger mixed in. The smell gave me a sigh. 

I hummed slightly and got lost in my own thoughts and ignored the roar of the crowd outside. I hurried my pace, they would want to eat soon- I made sure plates and napkins were laid out though I doubted people would use them. The smell made my mouth water and I was proud I had made it all in time. 

Hundreds of turkey legs, small roasted chickens, casseroles to feed an army, pasta and sauces I had made by hand and deserts like cake and fruits of a dozen. It would be delicious indeed. Settled and proud with my work I set my hands on my hips preening for a moment. 

“Well done Omega, what a wonderful feast you’ve prepared.” I froze, instinct kicking in. I straightened my feet out my head down and turned towards the Alpha’s voice. No- not Alpha. My brain was confused and I peeked up , then had to look higher. And there was the face of a god- Demise, tanned, brooding and muscled, smirking at me, and putting off waves of Alpha pheromones. I shuddered and began to panic, then calm. He said I had done a good job? My Omega hesitated, still confused but preening, mouth watering from the smell of- 

Demise stepped closer. A hand came under my chin, my eyes connected to his and my heart came undone. Blue- crystals laid into his eyes and his smirk turned to a frown when he saw the scars that I hid my face. 

The air was still and silent, besides the anxiety that filled me and the shocks that radiated threw the air mixed with the scent of Alpha and Omega, and- Omega arousal? 

Shame filled me, it started in my gut and traveled like a rot and settled into my heart. An ugly Omega. I pulled away and stepped back, Bowing before going around him and standing on the outside terrace. 

I wanted to cry. But I wasn’t at all surprised, just the confirmation of it had hurt, it but deeply and the look his crystal blue eyes had shown was more than I could take. Especially since my scent had gotten away from me. 

Alpha Female pulled away from hugging his first litter sipping his tears and kissed them all again, Demise stepped past me and glanced over. I couldn’t read his face and he made his way to his family. I stood alone, as everyone in the pack gathered with their families. 

That hurt too. 

I was alone. It reminded me of the harsh reality, that I didn’t belong here, and I had no family. I would never have an Alpha to call home. 

Remembering that the food was done I walked to Alpha Female putting my stoic face on. I leaned up whispering dinner was done in his ear. He smiled and pet my head gently, the liter watched me and I felt uncomfortable with the gazes. 

I stepped away before words were spoken and all but ran to my room. I was so out of place, I shouldn’t be there- Alpha would be furious- and- and 

My head became a puddle and I reached the room. Closing the door I yanked all the cover from my bed. I pushed them under. I panicked when I heard footsteps and pushed the dresser in front of the door. I was panting so I quickly stripped and shifted my skin. I nipped the stuffed fox, then stuffed my wolf body under the bed nosing the blankets into place as well as the stuffed fox.

It was only then, that I allowed the tears to surface and run into the fur. Wolves couldn’t sob but whine in a pitch no one would hear. If they did, they wouldn’t care: 

In my dreams I saw my mother auburn hair, her naturally sad eyes and pale freckled skin. I thought of who my father could be, did he miss me, would he come back? 

Not for his lowly Omega son. 

No one loved the Omega. 

It was hard to explain but those who didn’t know it. True loneliness haunts me, and it will kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days seemed normal. I stayed as far away from everyone as I could and let Alpha Female enjoy his time with the pups while I cooked and cleaned up. 

The third day i woke up and squeezed from under my bed changing skins and making the small bed before setting my stuffed fox neatly on top. 

I exited the room cautiously avoiding the r at of the pack. It was Dawn and nobody beside patrols would be awake. I started breakfast working hard to crack all the eggs. When I did finally finish, the wolves shuffled into the kitchen looking for Tylenol and maybe even more alcohol. They groaned and moaned and I almost laughed. 

I took my cleaning supplies and walked towards the living room before everyone filled in. I vacuumed the small space and scrubbed some of the couch, sometimes things got... wild. Ew. 

When finished I secretly beamed at the room. At least I could clean the right way. I walked from the house and collected my basket. I had a set schedule that I usually went about everyday. I cleaned the house and breakfast dishes.

Then saw the patrol start to walk back to the house dragging some fresh kill. One of the wolves strung it up by its back legs. I walked to meet them and quickly slit the dears throat letting the blood drain and then skinning it, and cutting meet from bone and innards from it all. 

Now I would tend to Alpha Females garden. It was more or less mandatory for the Alpha Female to have a garden filled with herbs and food, but Sonya... he couldn’t grow a plant to save his life and gave me the task to which I was more than welcome to accept. It was peaceful and no one ever bothered me here, maybe because the Alpha Female had told them to stay away. 

When the basket was full, and I was ready to return with all the vegetables and spices I had collected for the day, I walked back to the house. Everyone had woken up by this point, and we’re out and about. The younger wolves played in the yard together, roughhousing and making each other submit

It was a lovely day and I breathed in the refreshing air. Walking up to the house I was shocked by a swarm of puppies. Jumping at my legs and barking repeatedly. I smiled lightly, only tilting my lips, kneeling down and petting them before shoing them along to their mother, who again nodded towards me in her wolf skin. 

I grabbed a basket waiting in the side room from the kitchen and balanced it in my hip as I started walking towards the trails. I only had a few things to wash, mostly a few pairs of pants and some blankets and sheets. Most of the pack had their own small cabin and did this on their own but as a pack Omega I did the pack house wash. 

The stream was decently far enough and I walked at a decent speed.

Then the brush tumbled and a small black and white wolf pup sprung at me. I gave him an actual smile as Nero looked up at me his You fur hanging out and no care in the world. I set down the basket and picked him up. 

“Does your mother know your here?” He tilted his head and his ears pressed back, meaning she did not. I sighed, looking back, I would just bring him with me. 

“Well you’ll come along with me, stay close.” He did and we continued towards the stream, his small pants and barks conversation enough. 

When we reached the stream I started to wash the clothes. The water was cold but tranquil and I used my washboard to scrub them. I hummed when the bubbles started and Nero stayed close by playing with the water and attacking flowers that came to close. What an adorable pup. 

I stopped to admire the small bundle when I heard it. A menacing growl, low and not from my pack. 

I shifted skins in the water abandoning the clothes and the pup scampered under my legs as we came face to face with a rouge. 

He was very large, though not as large as my alpha and was brown and tawny, but what stopped me was his muscles, was his one eye scared over from violence and the arousal I smelt in the air. He knew I was an omega. 

I growled lowly, a warning that was feeble but I had hoped he realized I had a pack and he was on that territory and he was not welcome. 

His own growl echoed my own and I realized he would kill the pup and me if I didn’t think fast. He was large, bulky and scared, he was a warrior, and someone who had force over me, but I had speed. 

Snatching the pup in my maw I ran straight towards him- then ducked around and into the woods. 

Snarls started behind me and I felt adrenaline it n my blood as I hopped and jumped over logs and sharp brush with the pup. I had never ran in the wood before and something deep inside me howled in triumph at being released and free, but I would worry about that another time. 

My instincts screamed to protect the pup. I wasn’t sure if I could outrun him but I had to do something. My heart throbbed and I whined. The pup curled himself in knowing we were in danger and tried to make himself smaller. 

I slowed to a trot knowing we were still begin . I need to distract him I needed my pac, I needed to save the pup. 

I stoped hiding him in a tree stump and pawed brush over it. I whimpered and gave him a stern look that said stay pup. He stared to whimper no doubt wetting himself from the terror. 

I threw back my head and let out two howls, a call for help, for the pack to come and one to say pup was in danger. I let the last bellow out before I heard the wolf, he was close. Two howl answered my own off in the distance and I thought again. 

They wouldn’t make it in time. The wolf rumbled Into the clearing, snarling and almost foaming from the mouth, the chase would be on and I had to lead him away form the pup. 

Until the pup smelt the wolf and vice versa. I swear I saw a sneer roll onto his face as he took a step towards the now screaming pup. I jumped, quickly biting into his pelt, which was met with a mouth full of teeth and flesh. 

He twisted around biting me as well and I let go with a cry pushing him back. We started to circle, I had to think again, I had to figure something out or me and the pup would die. The pack had to be close now but I had no time. I reacted launching quick nips and bites to his body to tire him out. 

He swiped a paw catching me and basically propelling me into a tree. I was disoriented a moment and I only came it when I felt his behind me over me, mourning me. No. 

I twisted onto my back biting into his underbelly. He flew off and I lept to my feet snarling and barking, he walked again towards the pup who sounded like he was dying of fear. I gave a vicious snark and jumped into his back clawing and digging and biting as far as my teeth would allow me. Blood poured on my tongue, metallic and hot like lava. I felt something then, something shift and as the wolf bucked about trying to knock me off it only made me hold on tighter. 

I felt the anger, the pain, the agony of my life rip threw me and channeled the frustrations and rage into this, into protecting pup and pack. He managed to throw me off my frame knocking into the ground and I jumped up, no one would kill me, no one would put me down, no one would breed me. 

I screamed, and attacked again, straight for the eyes and clawed ignore the screaming pain from my body and gashes I had forgotten. I ignored the sound in the bushes as I attacked the now blind wolf again and again and again. I would, couldn’t stop and the wolf became wild, a wound d animals be we went blow for blow, but then without him being able to see my maw slipped under his neck and clamped on, severing his throat and wind pipe and I shook just to to be sure. 

The pup ran out knowing he was safe and I picked him up in my maw pulling him away from the pool of blood and now some innards. He was shaking and screaming the way pups do. My body shook as well and feeling started to return, pain and broken things. I bedded down curling around the pup, grooming him best I could and licking his maw. 

The pack had come and they barked to ask me where I was. I whimpered and whined hoping they would find my weakened body. I was so tired, so weak. I couldn’t even feel the full pain that started to consume me. 

A black wolfs snout touched my own and I felt called at that moment. I whined again, and my body responded switching to my human skin. When I was human a scream ripped from my throat and open wounds scatter d my body, bites and scratches. I felt the tears roll down my cheek and I called for someone- anyone to help me. 

“It’s okay Omega! You’ll be okay!” It was the panicked voice of an Alpha. And I felt the authority from his tone and I tried my best to get my brain to relax numbing me from sensation. 

“You did so well Omega, so well, protected pup and pack.” I felt the Omega in my life his head and give a whine that said thank you and that, yes- I did try. 

Then it all became back and like an endless stream I was caressed into the eternity of sleep. 

 

 

Luna was there when I woke, so was his brood and they all huddled around their mother. Comforting him as he scowled and looked angry. 

I let out a sigh at the numbing sensation I felt, no pain, just euphoria in a way I had never before. A slick and hot feeling combine with the overwhelm smells of pack and Alpha. I felt myself groan and the attention was shifted. I was swarmed and everyone wanted to hear what had happened. 

How had I killed the wolf twice my size? Where did he come from? Did he try to mount me? My face flushed and in my drugged state all that came it was a slur of whimpers and whines. 

From the corner Demise rose from his position, arms crossed and a kicked back leg against the wall. He smelt so good, the best in the whole room and it made my mouth water. 

I tried to turn away but his crystal blue eyes had Locked on my form and I almost didn’t look away. Sonya hands found my cheeks and he forced me to look at him. 

“Are you okay?” It was a question that held so much meaning and could have so many answers. If I said no I would break down and probably cry, looking weak. So instead, 

“Yes I’m okay.” It was soft and strained, the Luna frowned knowing me and knowing it wasn’t true. My eyes flickered to his surrounding brood and he nodded knowing I was uncomfortable around so many unknown wolves. 

Saran was also in the room, standing near Demise and in the same stance. A smirk gracing his features as he whispered to his brother. Who smiled as well. 

Demise walked to the bed letting out a rumble that caused his sibling to tear back and me to wince, authority. He stood beside the bed and stuck his nose far into my neck. Giving it a considerate lick as well. 

“Well done pup.” My Omega preened

 

After that, Demise had started to stay away from me, instead of scenting me and rubbing my neck when he saw me I was reduced to nothing once again. No glances, nothing. 

It hurt, made my stomach turn and my heart throb. When his scent was finally gone and faded, my heart wilted in on itself. 

When the scratches and bite marks were gone so was all of the event it had seemed. No one spoke about the Omega who had almost died to save a pup that wasn’t even his. No one said anything. Maybe The alphas wanted to avoid panic. 

I started to feel alone again and I feel back into my routine. It was just my life, I guessed, and I reminded my self again firmly that no Alpha -or any wolf for that matter- wanted an ugly Omega. 

It was like that for another year, my life a routine and helped get me threw the day. At night I stuffed myself under my bed with my fox stuffy and cried. Usually in wolf form. I hoped- prayed that one day it could be different, that I could be different. 

It was a paradox. Wake up, breakfast, skinning and hurrying before cleaning laundry, watching pups and making lunch. Then cleaning around the pack house and once in a while Alpha and Luna’s den. 

What burned more was the females I watched come and go from Demise’s room. One after the other, all coming from the room and to the kitchen to me for a drink or food. 

It ached. 

More than my scars and more than the pain of being alone. He had courted me, briefly, but none the less. I felt used. 

I should’ve already known better...

They forgot about the rouge I killed. The only thing that brought me joy was Nero. He had finally shifted into a human and had been adorable, deep brown hair and eyes to match, dimples and chubby. He giggled and I actually smiled when he waddled Towards me, with grabby hands and a smile on his face as well. 

I had to take what I could get and his mother was surprisingly understanding. When I had come to later on after killing the rouge wolf she cried and thanked me, her pup was safe, she said I was good and I could have Nero whenever I wanted. 

After the incident he followed me closely, and when I walked to the stream he stayed behind. I never wanted to have him hurt because his own childishness. Alpha Female had begun to insist I had one of the teen wolves tag along as well. 

Up until Saran had shown up. He started walking me to the stream every couple of days. It was silent and he would always be in wolf form. But just having him, made me feel safe and, protected? I felt my Omega nod, and I shook my head, can’t to be close or to careful with the Alpha Females family, that would be disrespectful and I didn’t want to disappoint or offend anyone.

It went on for awhile. Saran walking me to the stream and as I scrubbed he would lay down close by and scan the area looking for threats. I often found myself humming as I scrubbed the fibers of the clothes. It was peaceful and relaxing in a way I couldn’t be around all of the pack. 

Then it changed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn’t what I wanted- I had it pre written and it deleted so I got mad and felt like abandoning it for a couple days but here we are. Next one probably later in the day tbh just because I have a writing fever and sooo many ideas- but anyways- lmk what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some spelling mistakes that I’m just too lazy to fix, next few chapters will be brief, but at least 1000-2000 words so, not bad. 
> 
> Enjoy~

When I was seventeen. I had my first heat. 

It started off oddly. I was doing my duties, sometime between cleaning and making dinner, when I felt the itch in my neck start. It was soft and like a small ache and after giving an odd look and brushing it off I went back to scrubbing the tile. 

Then I smelt it, warm wood and musk, Alpha. No- Demise, who stepped nonchalantly over me and walked into his room closing the door. But before he did- he stopped- deeply smelling the air and looking directly at me for the first time in a whole year. His pupils dilated and he slammed the door behind him, wonder what his problem was? At least he was alone. I scolded my Omega for thinking such things, he wasn’t ours to claim. 

I made dinner normally and went to bed without eating again. Curling under the bed and clenching my fox to my chest. Tears welled in my eyes and the burning in my privates had progressed and it hurt. I didn’t want to touch it. I stayed in human form, my wolfs fur would be far too hot for how I was feeling. I slowly drifted away into the pain.

I woke from my sleep. And I felt hot, aching and hot and the need to be filled made the gears in my brain turn. Mate. My body wanted to mate. Anything to be in my holes. Ew. 

The rational part of my brain started to kick in and I knew what was happening. My stomach dropped and I felt tears fill my eyes. 

Sonya burst into the room, his brood standing close by as he pulled me from under the bed by an arm, he tugged hard. 

I was naked and trails of slick had already formed and slid like butter down my thighs. I sighed deeply at Alphas cooling hands on my over heated ones. 

“Can you hear me Raven?” I looked at him oddly, I had never wanted to be bred by Alpha Female before, but instinct controlled me and I turned around planting my face on the pillow and raising my backside to the air, a whine clawing my throat. 

“Oh god-“ I heard a growl, one of a primal Alpha, one that answered my call to be bred. I whined back. 

“Let me see him!” There we’re snarls and frustrated tones I couldn’t understand. Sonya yelling, someone else. Followed by Sonya’s loud mantra of ‘fuck fuck fuck fuck.’ 

They’re was loud commotion and I turned my head and saw several wolves pulling on the arms of an Alpha. Who called to me primally. 

A loud Omega whine tore from my throat and a roar that shook the house then Sonya slammed the door in the Alphas face turning to face me. 

He looked distressed and panicked trying not to breath in the scent of intoxicating pheromones and omega heat. 

But the ache. 

It became sharp and I cried out again. Almost sobbing in despair. 

“Please, Sonya, it hurts!” I heard him whimper, it was the only time I used his name. 

“Raven, I cant I’m sorry.” He did sound sorry but that’s not what I needed to hear. 

It lasted for days, I think, coming in and out of a haze of heat. With no help, the need made me almost insane, my finger were the only relief and no matter how much I filled myself it wasn’t enough. 

I though of hands, larger then mine, who had once cupped my chin and told me what a good omega I was. My length aches and for what seemed like the millionth time I came and cried out for an Alpha who wouldn’t come. 

Alone. My omega cried with me and nested as best he could, mate. He would come if he saw how good my nest looked? Maybe in I filled it with my scent he would fill me? 

Alone. It started to stop. The itch started to calm down and the burning in my core slowed to a stop. 

Alone. Was all I ever was. And I cried for hours after it had ended and I was left, broken on my bed and ruined nest. 

I stood shaky in my feet and threw the blankets from the best, crying out in anguish and hate, why me? Why my life? Why couldn’t I just have one person, who cared? Who loved me? 

When my tantrum was threw I picked up the fox I had thrown against the wall. It dull button eyes stared back and said ‘its okay’ 

I shook my head setting the small toy down. 

“No it’s not.” The slick had dried to my thigh and I struggled to pull in shorts before stepping from the room. The fresh air got me first and I breathed deeply before sneaking into the bathroom. 

It was still night and I assumed my body had woken me to make breakfast and everything else I did in a day. I took a cold shower l, scrubbing my skin, willing myself to forget. 

Which Alpha called for me? Why did I present to Alpha Female? I cringed feeling stupid, feeling dirty. I walked to the kitchen after and made breakfast faster then i thought possible then running back to my room. 

I wouldn’t be able to show my face again. I would be sure to get stared at with more whispers and sneers. A lonely omega. 

I pulled out one of the book Sonya had given me to help me read and pushed myself under the bed with a blanket and my fox. It smelled like honey and mint. But something was missing. Someone. 

The book was about a teenager who ran away from home and now she was alone in California and no family to help her. But she chose to leave her loving parents and party her life away and let the guilt and disappointment consume her. It was sad, but it was also my favorite. I felt like her. I felt like I did want to run away but who would take me in and would they treat me bad? I saw what happened to bad omegas and I wanted no part. 

I finished the short book and pulled myself out and left the room, hanging my head and going to start my duties. 

I cleaned the kitchen first and everyone had already left after breakfast gathering outside and around. 

“Raven?” I dropped a plate and it shattered on the floor the shards sparkling back at me. 

“Shit sorry.” Sonya walked around the counter and helped me pick up the broken dish. My face burned in shame as Luna came close. He smiled at me and I looked away, afraid. Would he hurt me because of what I’d done? Would I be punished? Would I be given away? 

“It’s not your fault, you didn’t do anything wrong.” It could’ve meant many things, about the dishes about my heat. I wasn’t sure. 

“I also apologize about Demise- he- he’s still young and doesn’t understand us submissive wolves.” I was now confused what did he have to Do with this. My confusion must have shown when he just shook his head and part my shoulder, then grabbed the broom to sweep the pieces. 

He was doing it wrong. 

I made a weird noise in my throat and Sonya paused and gave a half smile handing me the broom. 

“I’m sorry I’ve never been much of a home maker-“ he stopped and for about a second so did I. He said it, homemaker. All I’d be good for.

“I didn’t mean it like that Raven.” And I knew he didn’t, but it still hurt. I nodded my head and leaned down sweeping the last few shards and throwing them out. 

“I’m sorry Raven.” I winced and put the broom back delicately before mutely walking back to the dishes. Placing my hands into the soapy water and scrubbing again. 

“You must know what this means.” Didn’t I? I stopped and thought. Heat meant I was fertile, absolutely ready for a mate and someone to give me pups. To tie myself to a person, wolves were known to have multiple partners, especially if they had problems with producing. It wasn’t uncommon for two mated pairs to have an orgy, it all just depended. But could I be with one person forever, wait yes. Anyone who would just love me, someone who would never leave. 

I nodded my head. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Raven you not making this easy.” Something tore. I set the last clean dish down and turned around locking eyes with Sonya. 

“Do you know what’s hard, Luna.” I almost whispered and spat the title, I wanted to growl but at least contained it, his eyes widened in shock and I felt hot shameful tears filling my eyes. 

“Knowing that no one could love an ugly scared, and defective Omega. That’ll I’ll always be bellow everyone else and I’ll never be free, even amoung wolves.” I blinked the tear back and Sonya’s jaw dropped, he stepped closer trying to pull me in to a hug but I slipped under his arm, which made him growl, I froze and tilted my neck, the tears broke threw. 

I saw his face of almost terror in apology as he whimpered and almost ran from the room. He had made me submit using his rank. 

Alpha Female never did that to me before. 

Taking off down the hallway I hide away in my White room, blocking off the door with the dresser and picking up the blankets and stuffing under the bed, I couldn’t stop the sobs and I shifted skins to muffle the noise. It now just sound like I was choking. 

I curled up a round the fox and laid my head down. The tear leaked into my fur and I just tried to forget, tried to hide myself for just another day. I couldn’t believe it, I had snapped at the Alpha female, I had been disobedient and he was just reacting. I was a bad Omega

I wished Nero was close. 

I Wished I didn’t feel so alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya so that’s that. Hope you enjoyed! I’m just letting you guys know now though that I don’t plan on having this book be that long. It’s just a side story for a more serious book I’m writing and when I get a block. They’re is some werewolf aspects iin my other book but you need to actually read it and pay attention. It’s not an everyday love story, it’s complicated and I’ve avtually been working on it for years. Not even gonna lie. I got a character named Demise in that one too. Ya. Well then go check that out (please) I even hand drew a map of it and everything! 
> 
> Until next time~

There was pounding on the door. It was friendly and it smelled like an angry Alpha. I felt terror creep over my shoulder and I struggled to shift skins and pull myself from under the bed and stumble to push the dresser away from the door. I pulled on my shorts and flung the door open. 

Alpha towered over me, looking angry then I’d seen him with me. I dropped to my knees, his aggressive scent too much for me to handle. 

“Why did my mate come crying to me about an Omega? What the fuck did you do?” I was confused and then I whimpered, people started to come down the hall stopping at the scene. 

“Did I ask for whimpers? Answer me pup!” He used his authority and my mouth opened-

“He, he said something to me that I didn’t like so I snapped at him and he used his authority over me, I’m sorry Alpha I was out of line-“ he held his hand up and looked less angry. 

“That’s it? He used his authority over you?” He looked confused and I nodded. He sighed rubbing his chin turning to the gathering pack. 

“Get lost. You all have jobs to be doing.” The bystanders stopped and kept going. 

“Stand up Omega.” I shakily rose to my feet, I didn’t know how terrified i was. 

“Come to my office.” I was startled as he started the walk to his office which nobody had really been in. It was were he felt with strictly pack business concerning our pack with the human government and trade with them and local packs. He turned around.

“Are you coming?” I nodded dumbly and followed him. 

We entered the office and I was shocked. It was the most expensive looking room in the house. It was filled Witt artifacts things from different periods of time and books of a thousand. I would love to get my hands on those books. No wonder he didn’t allow anyone here. It was his sanctuary. 

“It’s nice isn’t it, now you understand why no ones allowed in here, not even Sonya- but on occasion.” His eye twinkled, ew. Alpha and Luna doing it was not something I wanted to think about. 

“Anyways, I wanted to have a talk with you. I should’ve had it with you when you first presented but your mother was-“ his eyes got sad and the strong alpha seemed defeated for a moment. 

“I should start from the beginning.” He leaned back looking lost in memory and I sat up a bit. He was going to tell me about my mother? About my father? Was he still alive? 

“Your mother came to me from a feral pack. Back then I was a young Alpha and eager to make my mark on this pack and make changes. Believe me before you were born, they’re was no pack house, no shelter and they treated the Omegas-“ he winced.

“Your mother was also young, your age even and I had yet to meet Sonya. We she ran from her pack one night, to me and asked- begged I take her in and help her. I agreed and she lived with me and the pack from then on. But her pack- wouldn’t be so convinced.” He looked sad and leaned back more in his chair if he could. 

“Years later, I established rank, built the pack house and met Sonya on one of my trips to Russia to learn some training. What a minx he was. Your mother and him got along well. It was good, then her pack came to claim her. We slaughter most of them, but not before the Alpha came for her and raped her-“ he looked me in the eyes and I thought I saw regret, and shame. But it couldn’t be from the Alpha. 

“He raped your mother. And you were conceived. I tore his throat out but the deed had been done and she cried in relief when I ripped his dead body from hers.” His fist clenched and he took a deep breath. My own caught in my lungs and my vision blurred. 

“She wanted to keep you, raise you, but then she just-“ he stopped and sighed rubbing at his chin again. 

“I’m sorry Raven. Your father was Alpha Sybil and a disgrace to the community. It’s time you knew.” I sat back. My place sinking in. I felt the hooks. In my heart I knew. Even if he was alive he would hate me. Kill me even. An omega son. 

“When your mother died, Sonya raised you like our own, and he’s always-“ he furrowed his brows looking for the right words and Also confused “cared about you. Especially since he adored your mother. Now, he always got mad at me when I hit you.” I winced. 

“But he was right, I had no right, especially since it wasn’t anyone’s fault but my own and I felt it was my own failure. So I’m sorry.” He sigh for the thousandth time and I was still trying to process this. 

My mom was raped... and my stomach curled in the way that it does and my heart dropped to my feet. 

“Excuse me Alpha.” He looked sympathetic and nodded. I numbly stood and my shaking legs carried me to the door. 

“And Raven...?” I turned to look at the worn Alpha. 

“Please continue your chores tomorrow, the pack is frazzled when your not around, Melinia says that Nero has been asking for you.” I nodded and felt a little better that the pup had asked about me. Something in me did feel a bit better knowing the pack was not coping well with me leaving. 

I left his office and trailed to terrace. Seeing Melinia struggling with getting all her pups settled. I sighed, she was a new mother, and as a Beta she wasn’t sure how to handle it all. Her mate was more of an Alpha but ranked Beta and usually took out the hunting party. 

I shifted skins and nosed the door open meeting her and giving a small bark. She turned her head and looked instantly relieved. The pup swarmed me in their furry forms. That had seeming gotten bigger in a week. 

I played with them nipping playfully and almost dancing around with them weaving and tipping between my legs. Melinia nodded her head and trotted off, probably to have some mate TLC time while she could. 

I walked to the edge of the clearing the pups offering me protection from the almost judgmental pack members. I laid down and tiredly then curled around me as well. Nero whined and cuddled beneath my neck, I gave a soft growl and groomed him until his eyes drooped shut. 

At least I had the pups. 

I wish they were my own. 

I shook my head. I didn’t really want my own pups and I probably wouldn’t have them anyways. Not like it mattered. I took care of these pups and they mattered to me, that was important. It was enough right? The last thing I needed was pups. I wished my mother was still alive, maybe we w Pudge has a good life, maybe I wouldn’t always feel this way. I guess I was alone. No one to help me, no one to call my family. Why did it always have to be me? I could fathom or even begin to understand. I just knew it hurt, swelled in my chest and made a few whimpers. One of pups stirred and I gave him a lick. Trying to forget.

I laid my head down, dozing off but not fully sleeping, just for awhile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay an update! I’m trying to be consistent. I wish other stories I read would be the same but it’s whatever- 
> 
> I’ll probably update again in like two days from now.

I wanted him. He was all I wanted in a mate. Submissive, timid, a homemaker who knew his place. 

I knew that when I saw him, unfortunately my brother had made the same eyes. He knew what a jewel the omega was. 

That’s why I scent marked him. But- I didn’t exactly know if I wanted to be tied down yet. I hadn’t smelt anyone as amazing as Him. I’d seen the world now, gone places and seen thousands of things no one here could comprehend and he was the most appealing scent of all. 

His scars where saddening, who could mar such an innocent face? He moved almost robotically as if he ran on auto pilot and o had only seen him really show emotions was with the pups as they danced around his ankles. 

What I would give to see that smile. 

Nothing, absolutely nothing. My brain scowled and I tried not to think about him in anyway, his soft skin, submissive tendencies, my wolf couldn’t get enough of that

What a lovely omega he was. He would make such a fine mother and with his fertility status tenure would be many- 

Stop. Right now. My brain clenched and I tried to stay focused. I was sparring with Saran, he was silent and emotionless in his movements making it hard to know what he would do next. But I was stronger, faster, first born. 

He whined when he was on the ground in an arm bar. I released and he stood rubbing his shoulder scowling. 

“Don’t be angry Saran, it’s just a spar.” He rolled his eyes and walked towards the house. I followed and we stepped inside, finding an empty kitchen and two plates that said our names. Which happened to be shaved venison sandwiches with some kind of mustard spread with lettuce and tomatoes. 

We ate silently. As my liter mate he was always the closet to me and most trusted. we had been born together, and raised together. We traveled the world and had shared women, drinks and thousands of memories to tell the pups. 

“What do you think about the omega.” His voice was curt and I was surprised. Saran... was a man of few words. He wasn’t much of a talker and more of action, but wise and expressive eyes that told me a boys and words. 

“What do you mean.” Sure maybe his scent had made me a bit. Out of hand, but I wasn’t sorry. He was mine. Or he would be. 

No. I shouted into my mind. He wasn’t mine and he wouldn’t be. My father had made it clear. An omega couldn’t be a suitable mate. No matter how much I wanted to fuck him. 

Saran turned to me. Giving me the look that said ‘don’t be a dumbass’ 

“I want to breed him.” Saran looked surprised for a moment then smirked at the response taking another bite into his sandwich. 

“You’ll have to challenge him first.” I sighed. Saran was right. He was silent after that munching on each sandwich slowly to give me time to think. 

“I know.” 

I wasn’t ready to be an Alpha but every night when I laid down I felt alone. My cock aches and my bed felt cold. Jesus Christ I felt like I was going threw puberty again and I couldn’t help but feel it was because the lingering scent of the omega hanging around. 

He smelled sweet, soft, like flowers. That day though. That day he smelt hot, like thick honey pouring into a stream.

It was any other day. I was walking back inside from sparring ready to change and meet with my father. When I saw the omega I tried to ignore him. Something creeping into my chest, but- then I smelt it- I turned, locking eyes with him for the first time in a year. He smelt amazing, but he looked, almost, fearful? Sad. 

So I forced my body to go into the room and slam the door. I paced the floor my cock hard and the smell stuck in my nose. He smelt so amazing, like home, like mine, like- 

I growled, teeth elongating, skull morphing stuck in a half transition. I wanted him- but I couldn’t, was told I couldn’t. Almost challenged him only be told no. 

I wasn’t some pup. I knew what I wanted and I tried to control myself pacing for hours. I snarled at anyone who came by. Finally Saran broke in the door and widened his eyes as I lept towards him and snarled, feeling my wolf take over my body. 

I smelt him. His sweet slick and the urge to be mated, to pup him and to be inside him surged me. I almost howled barreling threw the hallways and snarling at anyone who came too close, following the scent until it was down right euphoria pouring from behind a door. My mother was in he room as well and some of my liter mates, I became confused, why would mother? 

The door was open and my siblings were suddenly on me pushing me back as the I pushed to see my omega laying on the bed. 

I fought hard to be with the omega and when he lifted his bottom and presented beautifully  
I saw how needy he was, how his hazy eyes connected with mine and he released a long omega whine. My mother stood unsure what to do and I growled deep in my chest, answering his call to be bred.

“Let me see him.” I sounded more animal than human in that moment throwing Danger off of me and Saran who shook it off and half shifted himself. 

I paused too long and suddenly my mother was in front of me, shouting for me to stay back and don’t go into the room. I tilted my head, the wolf recognized mother, but why was she in the way of a mate? He then growled, thinking mother was a challenger, which resulted the males eyes to widen, he stepped back and my arms were grabbed, both my brothers and sisters were pushing me back their combined strength and status enough to push me down. 

I heard a long lone whine, a plea, he was in pain. My wolf didn’t understand why they didn’t want me to help him. He was suppose to be mine. Alpha be damned. 

Saran’s form tackled my own and I let out roar that shook the frame of the house and swiped towards him in blind rage. He jumped back and I heard the door slam. Then forced me down, dragging me from the house and Into woods where I fully shifted, my wolf angrily pacing and painfully aware of the omega who stilled called for him. 

They tried to talk to me but I huffed refusing to listen, why couldn’t I do it, he was mine. 

When I finally calmed I was almost mortified. I had basically almost raped him. I had never been put in such a blinding haze before. I had fucked a omega in heat, never knotted but it had never taken me over- never knocking me into my primal form and attacking family- litter mates- my mother. 

I apologized profoundly and mother had only smiled,

“Your father was the same way, that what I’m just not getting. Denaro was always so compassionate when we were younger....” he seemed to be lost in though and wandered away in a day dream. Some help he was.

I would do it. I had to do it. But the question remained, was I ready? Ready to claimed and to take. Ready to take over forever. My father already had grey hairs. I was almost 23, young for taking a pack. Most took the pack at 30 maybe even 35 and the Alpha was usually in his 70s, we had a slightly extended lifespan. The oldest wolf was 139 and a bitter old man who’s mate was younger but made up for his cold and ugly demeanor. He was a beta- go figure. But the oldest in our history was over 200.

Denaro was still young and he wouldn’t submit willing to me now. I couldn’t wait another ten years for him. I had to have him now. Maybe I could? Maybe I can. I just had to go about it the right way. 

I talked into Saran and he smugly nodded at our plan. We finalized the plan and then it was done. Set in motion and together me and my most trusted would run this pack and I would have that damned omega.

He would be mine. No matter what the cost. 

 

 

 

I think I woke later than intended, the pups licking and whining at my face. Then giving small tips and bites. I gave a rumble to let them know I was awake and they continued to do it. I growled a bit. Almost playfully, only to discipline them and they stopped.

I stood stretching my furry limbs and then trotted back tot the house finding Melinia curled up on the couch with her mate. The pups swarm her And little Nero licked my maw and jumped on me once more before taking off towards his mother. 

I sighed padding lightly to my rooms and switching skins, slipping on some shorts and a long sleeve. Then walking back to the kitchen, I prepared a platter of sandwiches feeling the pack deserved some of it. As alpha had said- I was missed right? 

My mind seemed more- collected and I was able to think a bit more. I looked out the window past the terrace and saw both Saran and Demise sparring, Demise winning a bit by the looks. I sighed making different plates, writing their names on it and leaving it there. Before setting out the rest and walking back to my room. 

I felt my ribs between my fingers. I should’ve ate something, I just had, forgot. 

Tomorrow would be better. 

I went about my week. Normally for the most part. Though things had started to shift. It was odd at first. It started in the morning. 

The night patrol walked up the porch all naked and going for bed, it was almost dawn and the morning wolves would take their place. 

Saran stalked there the door first, smelling of the forest, musk and deers blood. He turned to me, picking up one of the breakfast sacks I had for them. He picked up one, staring at me Intensely as he always did. Before taking a step closer. My eyes dropped to my feet and another step had my neck barred to the Alpha. 

I could feel his smirk, and he lifted my chin with his fingers still smelling of the kill. 

“Good omega.” The words made my knees almost like jello and the way he said the words made a small throb in places it shouldn’t. 

My omega was also taken back. Still slightly stuck on Demise, he seemed to be sizing and checking this wolf out. He dropped his hand and without a word turned and left the room. Weird, what an odd wolf. But handsome and mysterious all the same.

I felt my face burn in shame and after he left I heard a growl. My ear perked and my eyes twisted around to see a she wolf from patrol also naked. She didn’t speak, only snatched her bag of food and flashed her canines, the blood on them clear enough. I believe her name was Ferna. A Delta wolf and a warrior in the pack. 

That was a few days ago, I managed to a avoid him like the plague. Until laundry day. 

I assumed he saw the basket when he came in from patrol so he knew which days I’d do laundry and was already waiting for me by the path to the stream. 

In human form. I must have looked startled and I wasn’t sure what to do, I always walked with him as a wolf, never as a man. 

I nodded towards him, Saran only turned. We started into the forest. I carried the baskets and the only sound was the forest around us. He seemed quiet but his presence was enough and I felt safe. I felt comfortable and awkward. A combination I hadn’t really felt before.

When we reached the stream he didn’t shift and walked into the stream, and started bathing? I was confused and just went about my own, cleaning and scrubbing sheets and shirts. Humming my same tune. My shorts were soaked and I didn’t mind. It’s usually happened and around this time the water was refreshing. 

When I caught his form form the corner of my eye, almost as if he wanted me to see him. Admire his eight pack and squared shoulders, he turned around and allowed me to see his perfect back, lean, his arms thick and a perfect sculpted ass. 

I was staring now and I looked away finishing the wash and wringing it out before folding it so it could be hung when we got back. 

I set the basket down and wiped my hands on the dry part of my shirt. Then the arms of an Alpha wrapped around me. 

Confusion, adoration, and more confusion filled my scent and head, Saran was holding me? Pressing his wet naked form to my back tightly. His nose pressing to my neck and breathing in my scent making me feel like jelly and tilting my head, giving in to the compassionate touches.

I felt it- and smelt the shift, the smell of my arousal in the air and the slicking of my pussy. 

I groaned lowly as did he and he licked my neck. It wasn’t like Demise though, but it felt incredibly hot and Intensely right. Oh god- it was wrong. So so wrong, but the omega in me purred that it was oh so right.

I tried to move away to stop the stuffiness and the shame that filled me and he pulled me back roughly. His finger trailed, one across my hips and the other across my chest sneaking up the shirt and squeezing a nipple. 

A whine left my throat uncontrolled, he grumbled in reply, the noise vibrating my back and making me press further back. He twisted the abused nipple and continued to lick my neck the started to suck on it lightly as if a pup from its mother. 

His hips thrust forward lightly as if asking if it was okay, and with another tug, lick and whine it was more than fine. But he was part of the Alphas family, I didn’t know him, he could be using me.

I whined now, in panic now, its sickening smell flooding my scent as I snapped back into reality and tried to scramble away from the Alpha. 

He growled but let go. I picked up the basket and all but ran to the path leaving him behind. 

Oh this was bad. So so bad and I knew if anyone found out I don’t think it would go over well. He could’ve caught up, but when I saw him he was in wolf form, trotting beside me. I tried to calm down but my eye twitched and I couldn’t wrap my mind around what in the hell had just happened? 

I’ll ignore it, nothing happened. Nothing at all. I glanced over at the wolf who seemed to be strutting and held his head high, turning to look at me, his tongue rolled out and I turned away- face no doubt red. When we got back to the house I hug my the wet laundry on the line before walking back into the house. 

Eyes were on me and it didn’t help. I smelt confusion and heard whispers. I walked to the bathroom closing the door quickly and glancing into the mirror. 

Son of a bitch. He had marked my neck, bruises of color all down my neck and shoulder, tender to touch. How hasn’t I noticed? Because it felt good? No. 

They would be gone by tomorrow. But everyone would already know by then, would see. Someone had marked me. Did that mean he was courting me? I guess I just had to ask him later.


	6. Chapter 6

He looked cute. He looked- nervous. I think he was constantly stuck in a wave of anxiety and almost depression...? It was hard to see, the poor thing looked like he had a million walls put up by looking at him. And given the smallest banter, command, or aggression, showed submission and fear. 

He was so small. For a wolf that is. Most omegas I had seen were petite, the size of a normal non-humanoid wolf. 

I was staring at him now. I don’t think he really noticed. He was busy standing in the corner, ready to refill the food or if someone wanted something. 

Something about that bother me, but also made me preen- he was a good Homemaker. A good Omega, and he shouldn’t have to wait on anyone but me. But dynamically- who would take care of the pack if he wasn’t around? 

Father and mother laid outside both in wolf form with pack surrounding in human and wolf skins. Eating and feasting, many came in and out and I almost blended in- probably not but I didn’t really care much. 

If I couldnt have him I would fucking stare at him. 

He didn’t move. He was so perfect and Jesus Christ I wanted to sink into his warm body-

“Your growling.” Sarans hand landed on my shoulder, he said the words almost under his breath, but they were enough to snap me out of it and I sighed angrily. 

I wanted him. Saran rolled his eyes- probably knowing exactly what I was thinking. 

‘Just go to him, he’s marked, it doesn’t matter as long as I’ve marked him.... They won’t know a thing.’ I rolled my shoulders. He was right and I wanted to so badly, but- but. 

How would he react. Would he make a scene, would he panic, because I had already courted him, to be brutally ripped away. Would he deny me. 

Saran had told me every detail of what happened at the streams bank. How he marked his shoulder, putting a claim on the Omega. Letting everyone know he had someone courting him and to stay away. Saran was an Alpha but he wasn’t the heir, he wasn’t first born- I was and he didn’t have all the responsibilities I did as future leader of the pack. He would be my closest and until I had my own heirs he would take over if anything happened to me. He could mate who ever he wanted. I could not. I had to have a strong mate, had to meet certain... expectations. 

When I went to the Alpha, my father and told him who I wished to mate, I’ll never forget his face. The way his lip turned up in a snarl and something like- sadness burned in his eyes. He growled, saying no- that I would have to challenge him before that happened. 

I tried to reason, saying he was my one and no one else would ever match his scent. That I could protect him, he would make a good Luna, give me pups- he struck me and holy shit if that wasn’t a blow to my pride I wouldn’t know what was. 

‘You will not mate the omega as long as I am Alpha, do you understand?’ I nodded, refusing to look at him and leaving the room. 

So here I stood, staring, wanting and waiting.

Without thinking I strutted to the omega, who glanced up and as I predicted- panic struck his scent, fear and sadness? I knew why, and if I didn’t feel guilty for that. If he just knew what happened...

I stood in front of him a moment, unsure of what to say. My frame towered over him and I tried to pretend that it didn’t turn me on. He would fit just perfectly under me. 

He twisted his hands not sure what to say or even what to do. He looked up again quickly, then looked down. 

“Omega- Raven.” What the fuck, id never stuttered a day in my life. Why the fuck was this happening now? His eyes fluttered as if he couldn’t believe it himself. 

“Alpha.” His voice was small and timid and god he looked amazing. I shook my head- what was I gonna ask him? Oh right. 

“Would you like to go to a club with me and some of my litermates this weekend?” He looked deeply confused his head tilting up to look at me.

“A club?” Oh my god he was so naive but in the best of ways. I licked my lips. I wanted to ruin that innocence. 

“It’s called club incubus, it’s not that far. I got Alpha’s approval last night.” Which was a lie, but he didn’t need to know that. He looked me up and down as if assessing what this was. His scent told me he was confused and skeptical of me. 

“Come on Raven it’ll be fun, I think you need to get out and see the world, have you ever even left the pack grounds?” It wasn’t a far question, a lot of wolves never left their pack, especially ones like ours. He looked confused again and had a thinking face. He looked up at me again but without making eye contact. 

“No, omegas don’t leave the pack grounds....” I frowned, it was almost sad, but he was programmed that way, to want to stay home, to not stray too far. He was the perfect omega. I needed to teach him to have fun. 

“It’s okay, we’ll have fun, me and Saran wi protect you.” His cheeks heated up and he looked away bashfully. He pulled on his fingers a bit more. 

“I’ll have to discuss it with Luna-“ I placed a hand in his shoulder, feeling warmth and happiness from feeling his skin beneath his shirt. 

“Let’s just keep this to ourselves shall we? Mother tends to- overreact about some things.” He looked hesitant and skeptical it nodded none the less. I flashed him a smile. A full dazzling one that I felt in my heart and took my hand away. 

“Perfect! Be ready at midnight on the next full moon.” His eyes widened.

“That’s in two day!” I nodded, smiling again, turning to walk away and leave him to his thoughts. Saran stood leaning on the wall staring at Raven intensely with a infamous smirk on his face. We left the room, more plans of how this night would go, swirling in my mind. 

 

 

Was he serious? I think he was. I wasn’t sure what to make of it. I picked at the plate of venison and vegetables, trying to make sense of what he had asked me. Club incubus? What kind of club was that? What would it be like? Would it be like my book, with pulsing music and hot bodies? I’m not sure if that was interesting to me. I wanted it stay home, what would Alpha say if I left? 

The questions just wouldn’t stop and pulsed in my head on repeat. It felt taboo, risky and not me. I had never left pack grounds before, did I really ever want to? I didn’t want for much, besides maybe some company and something to clench the aching loneliness.

Demise had said he asked Alpha but not to tell Luna? That didn’t make any sense. Luna was much more relaxed that his mate and was for sure the more reasonable of the two. Perhaps he got more perks as future alpha? Sure, thaft had to be it. 

I sighed clearing the plates and started the nightly dishes. They were stacked high as always and the full moon was making her way across the horizon. 

I felt fuzzy, the moons influence had that effect over wolves. It drew us closer to nature and more to our primal forms, it was like being in a trance and usually the pack would run together and howl beneath the moon. I wasn’t exactly part of that group, and most full moons I slept in the terrace surrounded by pups. Now the pups were old enough to run with the pack, and they didn’t need me. That hurt, but at least i knew none of them would present an omega, and be damned to live with my status for the rest of their life.

It had been two days. And for two days I avoided them like the plague, nervous, unsure. They all stared at me too. Demise smirked and winked as he passed which never failed to make me blush as much as i still hated him. Saran, well he was just Saran and stared with these knowing eyes. But the rest of the liter, Danger, Diamond and Sahara. It was just getting weird now, like they all knew something I didn’t. It was easy to avoid two people but all five? A little more challenging. 

The dishes were almost done and my heart started to flutter. I figured I was nervous and put the rest of the plates away before walking to my room. 

It smelled like someone was here. It was a neutral scent, a beta and pack, but it must have been awhile ago as I could exactly scent who it was from the pack. I assumed it had to be Sahara or Diamond. 

It didn’t seem like the most appropriate clothing by any means. I knew how fickle humans were about nudity. It was some kind of tube shirt, black in color, paired with black pants. I struggled with those and they stuck to my skin uncomfortably, making me almost itch. What the heck? They shunned in the dim moon lit room. 

I figured this was the fashion and they wouldn’t send me out looking totally stupid. I felt the hair on my skin raise and a sudden sink in my anxiety, oh ya it was full moon alright. They’re was a howl and the call of my pack answered. They would be going for a run, full of the euphoria and high off the moon beams.

A knock sounded at my door. It opened and the face of Sahara and Diamond appeared. They dressed almost the same and I instantly felt much better. They dressed like twins, black ripped denim with chained belts and tops that did little to hide they’re chests. They’re hair was styled back, diamonds pulled into twin tails of the sides of her head and glitter and black wings on her eyes. While Sahara’s had just been slicked back and a few clips in for accessories.

“Oh see I told you we were the same clothing size!” Diamond giggled and Sahara rolled his eyes. 

“That’s my top Diamond!” They glared playfully at one another and stepped forward I to the room. They seemed like some kind identical twins. 

“And the shoes! They fit him too!” They nodded and peered at the black combat boots that were in my feet. Sahara stepped forward. 

“What are you gonna do with your hair?” Sahara picked up one of my raven strands. I almost bat his hand away. Diamond nodded clapping her hands dramatically. I felt bombarded and honestly I think this was the first real conversation they had bothered to have with me other than “can I have a drink?” Or “when will dinner be done?” 

“Yes! This will not do! You have to do something pulled back!” I did bat they’re hands away lightly that time, face flushing red. 

“Um I prefer to keep it down. To um- hide the scars.” They’re eyes widened and they glanced quickly at one another, then nodded slowly all in perfect sync. I stepped away. 

“Can you um- stop doing that? Your making me nervous...” they did it again, then laughed loudly, linking arms with me. 

“We like you.” Sahara stated, they pulled me down the dark hallways and out the door to our only car stored by the back. They’re was the group, all dressed in black and leather and high on the full moon. 

I soaked up the beams myself feeling woozy with its pull and the need to be free. Demise leaned against the car looking devilishly handsome. Him and Saran threw each other a look and Threw me a wink. I resisted the action to roll my eyes. 

“Let’s go wolves, best behavior tonight okay? Erebus will kill us if we tear up the club like last time.” They’re was a collective chuckle and an inside joke I didn’t understand. Who was this Erebus? We packed into the small car. It was weird. I’d never left the pack grounds or been in a car before. It purred to life and Demise pulled away into the forest trails. 

We traveled awhile, the surrounding wood dense and untravelable to anyone who didn’t know the paths. Though eventually we pulled out from the tree line and onto a paved road, with street lights dotting it every couple of miles. The wolves hooted at being near civilization and I leaned back in my seat, my heart threatening to burst from my chest. I didn’t really know what to think. 

Then the tall building came into view. It was weird, like building stacked on one another and pushed together, I couldn’t imagine anyone living like that with many windows and hanging planters dangling from each one. We pulled up on the curb of one of the buildings, the five hopping out of the car quickly. I was still amazed by the town that surrounded us. Simple and quiet, not a single bump in the night. The moon hung high in the sky with stars only dotting it, instead of taking over the sky as i was use to. The buildings surrounded me and I allowed Demise to open the car door and lightly pull me out, still stuck in a daze. 

My feet felt almost heavy and the group basically surrounded me and we walked towards one of the buildings. I could almost feel the music pulsing and vibrating, it traveled from my feet, into my hands and head making it even heavier, almost impossible to move. Demise’s hands wrapped around my waist and I allowed him to pull me towards the chaos. 

“Stay close to me omega. This isn’t a typical teenage club.” I nodded drunkenly and we walked down an ally way, a couple steps down and into a thrumming entrance way. Two large guards blocked the door, looking the group up and down before Demise stepped towards them, pulling my body flush with his own. 

“Alpha Demise of Pack Adirondack, we’re in VIP for tonight.” The two towering brutes glanced at one another before the blonde one pressed his head set. Saying something lowly before nodding back at the other one and stepping aside. 

“Welcome to club Incubus, Erebus is expecting you.” We walked in, everyone in the group almost throbbing to dance and go around. It was dark the music so loud I almost wanted to cover my ears, but I wanted to take it all in as if it was a dream. There were flashing lights, people of the hundreds rubbing and dancing close to one another. The ceilings was high and dancers flicked on platforms that rose from the ground. 

They seemed exotic, leathery wings attached to they’re backs with long tails. They swayed to the music and one of the females leaned back as smoke poured from her throat in streams. It was a pink color, smoky and almost intoxicating. Incubus. 

I felt my grip on Demise tighten and he chuckled his vibrating enough for me to feel. 

‘They won’t harm you little Raven, as long as I’m here.’ His words caressed my pounding brain and his arm coiled closer. We approached a roped off area away from the billowing noise and pulsing bodies, tucked into the dark corner shaded by black curtains and velvet ropes. 

They’re we’re blacks and red leather couches, to which Diamond and Sahara plopped down on immediately. An incubus dressed in red came from the shadows, a serving tray in her shoulder and her teeth and black eyes on full display. 

“Oh, well, I think we’ll start with a bottle of your finest nightshade, put it on Erebus’s tab.” The incubus didn’t even bat an eyelash and gave a toothy grin that reached her emotionless eyes, nodding before disappearing into the shadows once again. 

We all took a seat. Demise pulling me into his lap. I felt myself fidget, pulling my knuckles and trying not to breath the air too deeply. Diamond and Sahara batted at one another from the corner, talking about this Erebus person. 

“Oh don’t you think your playing with fire Diamond?” Sahara raised a concerned brow towards his twin who flipped her golden main behind her dramatically. 

“Oh please Sar, we both know Erebus adores me!” She giggled smiling with teeth and glancing around to her brothers and sisters who all stared at her with a hard look. She only shrugged. 

“What? They’re absolutely nothing wrong with a bit of fun.” Danger who had been silent till that point scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

“Until you get eaten alive and we have to tell mom and dad what the hell happened to you.” Demise and Sahara busted out in laughter howling at the red faced Diamond. 

“Erebus would never do that! He’s too kind.” They all laughed again and this time she flushed with anger and a pout on her painted lips. 

“Fine I’m going to find him myself!” Diamond stood up stomping off passing the velvet rope, Sahara rolled his eyes but followed his twin into the crowd of dancing bodies. 

The red dressed incubus returned placing glasses of dark liquid in everyone’s hands before placing the bottle on the glass table and walking away. Danger stood moving her position closer to me Saran and Demise. 

“So Raven, what do you think? Exotic yes?” She seemed sultry and her voice was like hot lava on ice. A dangerous combination. 

“Yes- it’s different. I’ve never seen an incubus before...” she gave a dangerous smirk, Sipping on her velour liquid silently.

“Yes they are an interesting bunch aren’t they. Exotic doesn’t begin to cover it.” Her response was curt but enough for me to question what I was doing here. 

“What is this?” I gestured to the liquid and Demise sipped in his own drink eyeing me from the corner of his eye. Danger swirled the contents of the glass, the black liquid sticking to the sides. 

“Well raven, wolves aren’t effected by alcohol since our bodies run if off so quickly, so we have things such as nightshade, the long farewell, and wolfsbane whiskey to make us intoxicated, Youve often seen it on the pack grounds, only for special occasions though.”  
He was correct I guess I had known what it was but it wasn’t something I’d ever try. I heard the glass to my face smelling it and quickly making a face. I heard Demises chest rumble, it smelled bitter and sour, different and almost- sweet? 

It didn’t make sense and I’m sure I wouldn’t enjoy the taste. So I sighed then quickly threw back the contents of the glass and swallowing it all. It burned, set my throat on fire and I’m so glad I drank it fast. Demise stared at me as if I was crazy but shook his head, looking towards Saran and Danger before nodding to them. 

As if in cue Saran stood, and then so did Demise basically making me tumble from his lap. My belly had started to burn and i felt all the more drunk and woozy. Danger threw her legs into the sofa and the a male red dressed incubus strutted up to her form, throwing his body over her lap and his black tipped fingers brushing her lips. 

I was pulled my hands in two firm ones, they seemed almost the same, warm and gentle but one was slightly tighter in grip and we began to mold into the crowd. 

It sent my mind into a whirlwind and if I wasn’t feeling so amazing I would’ve ran away and pretend I didn’t know what happened the next day. But I was and I wasn’t. I felt, almost, free. I was pushed against Sarans broad chest my hands on his pecs. He swayed to the music, hands falling on my hips as he smiled down at me lazily. 

Another pair of hands trailed from my lower back and curled around chest and pulled me flush with Demise. The music was getting more erratic, faster, the incubus smoke surrounded us, making me take deep breaths, it was simply divine, mixed with the scent of Alphas, of comfort, of something different. 

My hips were pulled by Saran, my chest by Demise and I felt torn, safe and protected but torn. Surely I couldn’t have them both? That would be wrong, it would be sinful? What omega would have not one alpha but two. 

It had to be some kind of game. 

Something flicked in my mind. Like a switch, or a lock that needed to be opened. I had been played before, I wouldn’t be played again. 

If they wanted to play a game, it would one I would win. 

It felt wrong, it felt forgein but my wolf purred at the idea. Rebellion, in my very own small way. I tossed my head my frown curling and becoming no doubt a cat-like smirk. I saw the flash from Sarans eyes and knew that Demise felt the same. A flash of submission could drive an alpha crazy, that much I did know, so I’d use my own nature to my advantage and pull the strings. My arms wind around Sarans neck and I swayed my hips to the beat of the song and made sure that Demise felt every twist of my hips. 

I felt the static in the air, the growls rumbling in their chests making me downright wet. The smell of sweet omega wafted in the air, mizxing with the beats of music. I leaned forward licking a strip from Sarans collarbone to his Adam apple seductively. I was whipped around Demise standing over me flashing his teeth. He leaned close his lips touching my neck. I felt like my body was on fire and each caress front here hands put out the flames. The electricity stung the air and I felt Demise soft words flat around my mind.

‘So you like to play games?’ I felt his smirk and the nip of his teeth again my sweat sheer skin. I painted pawing at his chest, not willing to give in yet. 

Hands traced my back, Saran, I was sandwiched between the two tightly and for a moment it was as if we were the only ones in the club, that we werent surrounded with creatures and living demons. That I was just the girl in my book, living her life. 

The warm hand massages my lower back and Demise’s hand cup my jaw while the other clasped my waist. He willed me to look into his eyes, my shoulders shook, my body feeling weak. If not for Saran holding me steady I’m sure I would’ve collapsed. 

He had crystal eyes, dark blue rims and an ombré of light blue in the center by his pupil, which became dilated, the smell of slick filled the small space between all of us and I gasped as he captured his soft lips on mine. 

It was pure euphoria, like another opened lock- sweet and smooth, spicy and slick all in one, it was passionate, Saran fully holding me up now, his own lips wandering down my neck, his one hand slipping into my pants. 

My mouth widened and Demises wet tongue took the opportunity and slipped in. He was overly gentle as if scared Id run away, but Saran was not and his hand felt deeper to my tucked away folds, my fluids already coating his hand. His chest rumble in pleasure and I felt my body shake to show I was in the same state, something hard poked into my back and then- 

There was a snarl, a wolf snarl and everyone seemed to hear it. The music stopped- the lights came on. The party goers stopped to see the scene and instantly Sarans hands were out of my pants and Demises tongue retreated from my mouth. Holy mother moon, what did I just do? I felt the lock sliding back in place, the moon sinking and the alcohol fading. 

What had just happened?

The chaos had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So club incubus? What do you think? Raven coming out of his shell? Who is Erebus? Did you like the twins? 
> 
> I can see it all coming together!! 
> 
> Until next time~


	7. Chapter 7

Demises chest rumbled in return and it went silent. It was clearly Diamonds sharp growl that echoed through the club and killed the music, then there was a scream, a shriek that sounded inhuman, angry. Saran leapt away, disappearing into the already thinning crowd. It was almost in a panic and as people began to clear out and brush past us, Demise held me tightly to his chest, his nose deep in my scent glands.  
Then our heads snapped back towards the commotion and Demise and I looked at one another before we darted towards the distinct smell. The smell of blood.  
Saran’s head came into view as he still rushed into the rapidly thinning crowd and towards the growing of a wolf. Demise wrapped an arm around waist and forced me onto his him. I gave a pout at the handling, I wasn’t some pup who needed their mother’s hip. Though the smell of Alpha and dominance her raid made me think twice about voicing my opinion.  
Driving the crowd apart wasn’t an easy task but when I could make out diamond, she did not look happy, she stood above a woman graced with the feature of a goddess, laying delicately sprawled on the ground, sporting a fresh bloody nose and a smirk that widened on her lips.  
She smelt like death and decay. To a mortal she smelled of cherries but to a supernatural nose, she smelt like a corpse. She was dead, a ghoul. A lower level demon who no doubt worked at this shady club, My body huddled closer to Demise. A demon.  
Diamond didn’t seem to care. Apparently neither did she as she smirked and casually tossed back her black obsidian Maine. Even in her condition she was another worldly kind of beauty, the dangerous kind, that killed you in your sleep. She stood from the ground, lightly brushing her floor length gown off.

“Now now Diamond.” Even her voice sounded perfect. Like bells and hell mixed in one. Sahara was quickly in front of her blocking her charge towards the gothic demon.  
"What the fuck is going on Diamond?" Her red eyes snapped towards us, her makeup looked smuggled and she seemed frazzled by what had just happened. What did just occur? Diamond seemed enraged, her teeth growing long and her finger flexing to keep from turning into full paws. "This stupid Bitch-" a slow clap echoed around the now empty club, only my pack mates and the strange women and a man I’ve never met remained. He was handsome, I would give him that, with long blonde hair and a strong jaw that was covered by a light enough scruff, he was dressed well, in a suit that looked expensive and hair slicked back. His face wore a dangerous smirk, and his black eyes told me he was a bit more than human.  
"Well well well, my lovely Diamond, why am I not in the slightest surprised?" His eyes turned sharp and she almost seemed to cower away from his gze, looking ashamed for some reason. I felt my lips tip and the omega need to comfort my pack mate flood my system but the urge to feel safe and make myself smaller crowed it all.  
"Erebus." He came from the shadows in a pressed expensive looking three piece suit. He was a lovely looking human, if that what he was. Black hair slicked back to his skull and a fresh-looking face. Sharp features that could cut glass and hearts. He sent out aggression, smelled of rottenly sweet peaches and oozed power I couldn’t place.  
So, this was Erebus? Who was he and why did Diamond look so effect by him. He stepped forward, holding out a hand, which the delicate looking ghoul accepted and stood, a sick smirk on her horrid face.  
"Oh Raslo, what have you gotten yourself into." He didn’t look at the ghoul, but with the pinch in his voice, the lovely corpse looked a bit frightened. the only break in her porcelain feature being her twisted fear that lingered in the air around us. The club was empty, and he looked around disappointedly.  
"Raslo, look what you've done now..." His voice was almost sing-song and was a few octaves higher, as if casting a pup when they were bad.  
"Now run along, you'll be dealt with accordingly for all this-" He gestured around us, "Mess, you’ve made." He turned away expecting her to leave, looking at Diamond, who had also lost some of her confidence and aggressive stance. Though Ralso hadn’t moved, only stared at her feet, a dead look filling her eye. I was surprised she didn't run, tail between her legs.  
"Forgive me master, I forgot my place," Erebus was quick to turn around, and as he did, Demise yanked my neck turning me away from his wraith and from seeing something gruesome.  
A sickening crack filled the air, along with a scream, some sobbing, and finally silence. Thick tension that consumed the air and swallowed any words that wanted to be said. At the snap of fingers, two of the succubae came from the shadows and pulled her mangled body away.  
"Let that remind you." I knew fear was beginning to fill my scent unintentionally, how could it not. I had been in this man’s presence for no longer then five minutes and he had mangled the body of a ghoul with no effort. A ghoul, who had called him master.  
Diamond stood almost submissively now, which had never been her before. She was the definition of confidence, who was this man, and why did he hold this power over her? When he stepped closer to her she immediately flinched. His lips curled in a devilish way before stepping forwards.  
Saran who was already in front of her snarled, his fangs barred in warning. Erebus only smiled wider, looking more insane by the second, but took a step back.  
"Oh you wolves, so sensitive. Though I must say, I’m oh-so-surprised my loveliest Diamond has found her way back to me..." He raised a brow condescendingly.  
"Why is that exactly, on a full moon no less-" His eyes snapped towards Demise, and tasked. A growled vibrated deep threw his chest.  
"Demise, so, sweet, to see you and your brother again, what’s it been? Two years?" I was suddenly thrust behind Demise's form and into Dangers hands. She gripped me tightly, making sure I would stay back and not interfere. Though he couldn’t shield me from Erebus's Eyes, which landed on my own. Within a dream or a memory, I couldn’t be sure. I was positive the curling grin he tossed me was intentional and sparked a round of anxiety and feeling I couldn’t place  
"Who’s this ugly little wolf?" I felt the rumble of the wolves at the comment, even Diamond showed fang at the comment and it made my wolf preen, my pack wouldn’t let me disrespect. wait, what? Since when- The thoughts would have to wait for later.  
"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" He chuckled but turned away to face Diamond again.  
"What are you doing here, Didn't I make it clear this is no place for you. Who knows what Raslo would have done had I not stepped in." His mood had done a three sixty and I couldn’t help but wonder. Was this Diamonds mate? If so why were we here? Why was he here and not with Diamond at every aching moment?  
Diamond growled, shifting from one foot to another, having an internal battle with herself.  
"I had her taken care of," His frown deepened and he tried to step closer only to be stopped by Saran who still separated them, stilled crouched and ready to defend against the threat.  
"Don’t you know better to lurk here around this time? Especially since you know what goes on?" he purred the words to her and i saw her wince, her beautiful face twisting in hurt and anger. She opened her mouth to finally speak-  
"But-" His sharp tongue cut her off.  
"You thought wrong my Diamond, now run along," He straightened his suit jacket and smooth his hair back.  
"Enjoy that full moon while you still can and Demise," He turned to make demanding eye contact, "Stay off my hunting grounds," With that he turned and retreated into the shadow modeling and shifting until his body became smoke and flew away with the draft that floated through the dead club. I didn't realize I was shaking until Demise and Saran wrapped me up in their arms. Sahara and Danger wrapped a crushed looking Diamond into their arms and we made our way out of the club and back to the car.  
The way home was silent. Danger agreed to drive, and I sat half on Demise and half on Diamond. I did my best to comfort her, with soft purs and grumbles, but her face had morphed from teary to stone. Like she was hollow, which scarred me into stopping and cuddling back into Demise’s warm embrace. When the pack house came into sight and the car stopped rumbling, we remained silent. Nobody making the move to leave.  
"Nobody tells father, or mother." Diamonds raspy voice broke the silence and she then stepped out of the car, not hesitating to shift and run into the woods. Sahara flashed us a look before hopping from the car himself, phasing and running after his sister. Danger Stepped out of the car and gave us some space.  
Saran and Demises seemed to be communicating threw their link as their eyes seemed a bit far off. I felt that they may need some privacy, Saran immediately snaked a hand around my waist. Demise spoke first.  
"Were do you think you’re going?" Lips caressed my neck and my head turned in complete and blissful submission immediately. Suddenly I was straddling Saran, lips locked and heavy, with a growling Demise rubbing passionately against my back.  
I panted into Saran hot mouth, tongue pulling back to gasp and try to breathe, only for his lips to consume mine, stealing the air out of my lungs. I was too wet to think straight, slick gathering at both holes and ruining Sahara’s pants. I would have to apologize to him tomorrow.  
Demise was rough, almost demanding in his ministrations while Saran was smooth and caressing. Coming together to overwhelm my senses and want to give into every touch. Clothes were being shed, my shirt had gone missing, and one was in Saran’s mouth, teeth teasing the small breast softly, and Demise’s touch fingers rolling the other without mercy. Demises hand came around gripping the column of my neck and forcinng my lips to meet his.  
I whi’mpered lightly against their lips, leaning back and feeling the moons euphoria once again drunk on the light.  
"What happened to our vixen?" It was Demise, whose voice was half his wolf, who seemed ready to burst from his skin.  
"The minx, who swayed his hips against my cock in the club?" I was shocked by Saran’s brash words and Demises tongue darted into my mouth, taking my breath away again, making it hard to breathe. That lock was opening again, all my wolf wanted was for me to present and please the Alphas, but I was lacking in the confidence department.  
"Begging for me to stick my fingers in your cunt." Demise was sounding less and less human by the minute and the kisses became heavy, got hotter. So did their words, filthy, and every one heating my core up more and more.  
"Want us to fuck you little Raven?" it was Demise's words, and A loud omegala sound wail sounded in the car, it was of need and of want, and they didn’t stop would get so much more heated.  
"Say it Omega." Saran’s voice was strained, the calm and cool demeanor he held in place failing and falling threw as he too struggled for composure. Hands found my folds, another around my cock rubbing up and down. The fingers at my slit massaged, stroking to gather the slick and pulling away.  
"Want you to fuck me Alphas." And mother moon if I didn’t mean it in this moment.  
"you can do better than that-" the words were taunting, and Demise raised his fingers to his lips, tasting the slick from his fingers and moaning as if it was ambrosia. Saran growled lightly at his brother and moved to do the same.  
"Beg us." It was simple, but my mouth ran dry and my body tensed. Especially when I heard a tapping on the window. Their hands stopped and tensed around my frame tightly, I whimpered, and two growls vibrated the car. Making me curl around their arms and tuck my head instinctually.  
And there stood Luna, an almost indescribable look on his face.

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sonya stood in the kitchen, we all stood around him head bowed in shame and looking anywhere but his gaze.  
"I expected this from you two, but you Raven?" My heart sunk deep in my chest and it took all my will to not let the tears spill from my eyes.  
"In my car? You couldn’t go into the woods like normal wolves?" Wait what? It seems I wasn’t the only one who was surprised. Luna only smiled leaning against one of the counters.  
"See, I gotcha didn't I? I don’t care about you guys being together, I’m not sure what your father’s problem is." Demise looked up at his mother with wide eyes.  
"I’m not sure whether to be surprised or not." Sonya rolled his eyes and tapping his fingers against the counter, mischief in his eyes.  
"Oh please, I’m Luna you think everyone in this pack doesn’t come to me with the juicy details?" He was amused for sure, but then he turned serious.  
"But you know as well as I do that your father is not ready to retire yet Demise. You’re still a pup compared to him, and your father..." His eyes wandered over to me. “Doesn’t believe an Omega is fit to run a pack." His tone was even, and I could almost tell that he almost felt the same, my heart sunk. No matter what I did, I could never be there mate.  
It was silent, and nobody spoke, my heart dropped more, so it was true.  
"Mother, you are Luna, and I respect you because you brought me into this life and raised me." Saran’s words were sure and steady, strong and surprising to us all, "It is Demise's and I's right as heirs for us to find a suitable mate who we are compatible with and who make us happy. We have chosen our mate. That is Raven, and if we must challenge father for the title, then so be it." Sonya's eyes flashed, and he shook his head.  
"You can’t challenge your father yet, he'd tear you both to shreds..." Sonya’s eyes looked sad and he turned away. He started twisting his fingers and frowning in a way that made some lines appear on his delicate forehead. The only reminder of his age, Sonya then looked into the boy’s eyes, his gaze hard, narrow and gave no room for argument.  
"Your father is to never know I caught you. He would be furious, and you need to stay away from each other, for now." With that he swept from the room and deeper into the pack house.  
It was silent, and so was my heart. It seemed my life was now at stand still. They turned to me, eyes full of sadness, and emotion I didn’t want to name.  
"You want me to be your mate?" I asked the question in some kind of daze, because I had dozens of other, but this happened to be the only one that slipped out. They glanced at each other, and the hesitation was clear. I went to turn, stepping away from them, head hanging. A new kind of emptiness and the full feeling of rejection in its place.

I'm having some formatting problems so I'm sorry its like that but you'll live~ enjoy


	8. Chapter 8

I didn’t have words for a while. Everything was on autopilot and the food I ate and the water I drank didn’t seem to matter much anymore. The excitement and disappointment within the last days started becoming too much, like crashing waves on a roller coaster that I just wanted off. Or what I’d assumed a roller coaster would feel like 

Saran visited me often, we did laundry together and he stole visits to the kitchen to find an excuse to see me. Though this brought happiness to me, I could feel like something was missing. Or someone. My being called out for it, for him. I think he knew it too, because he started sleeping in the woods, eating bloody meat fresh from the kill and avoiding the kitchen at all costs. 

Though It did bother me, it could’ve been worse. With only one Alpha around I could collect my thoughts and start asking important questions and getting answers. Such as who was Erebus? Why did they make it seem like we were so welcome only to be, basically kicked out. What was wrong with Diamond and why did she and Sahara refuse to come from their room. Who was Alpha sybil and how could I figure out more about him, more about my mother?

Something told me that Erebus, as dangerous as he was, had the answers I was looking for. Though how would I get back to town to question him? Would he even talk to me? I couldn’t help but think of Demise though, of Saran, the confusing signals I received from both of them. The caresses they had both given me. Saran had made it clear he wished to court me and at some point so had Demise. Though Sonya had told us it wasn’t possible. For several reason, being the Alpha, the alphas future title, and of course bonds between father and son. 

It was a lot to think about.

“Raven!” I was pulled from my thoughts to the smell of slightly burnt venison. Sonya was next to me starring at the cut that was ruined. 

“Well that’s no longer edible,” He chuckled and put the pan to the side, turning off the gas. He sighed, pushing the blonde strands from his eyes and casually leaning against the counter. I threw out the cut and started a new one, making a mental note to pay attention this time. Sonyas small smirk slide off his face, he seemed to be lost in thought and his eyes glossed over a bit. 

“Listen Ray, I know that you’ve been thinking about a lot of things lately, not to mention, your instincts must be in overdrive,” Which was the last thing on my mind. I wanted to roll my eyes but thought better of it. 

“I want you to know a couple things, things my mate neglected to tell you about your mother and father,” I perked up glancing at the Alpha female who looked as if he was in some kind of internal struggle with himself. He twisted his hands and he became nervous, avoiding the situation or not knowing how to start off. He settled and leaned back against the counter.

“Your mother…” Sonya looked sad, yet lost in old memories, “She was my closest friend,” He sighed looking defeated in way I’d never seen before. I mean, this didn’t surprise me much, Sonya had taken care of me, it would make sense they had been friends. Denaro had already told me this much. 

“She wasn’t a typical Omega, she was strong willed, and though timid- she could command a room with the softness inside her, she was funny in her own ways, honestly-“ He shook his head, hair falling to cover his eyes.

“If she wasn’t born an Omega, Denaro would’ve mated her.” I stopped flipping the steak, lost for thought and words. It was a simple statement. Though in the world I lived in this was considered a huge deal. You didn’t just pick mates.

Mates weren’t chosen and they didn’t just happen, love and a good a match takes work. Sometimes it just doesn’t work out between two and pairs and groups are just a little closer than others. Wolves were much simpler and less fickle than humans, or so I seemed to observe from their behavior. 

The courting process was a long one. Usually they’re was flirting first and breaking the ice, which could just be shy glances and heated stares, which then becomes scent marking. This is a sign basically, it shows others but a sniff that someone is interested in seeing you, that you are a potential mate to someone. This is intimate to an extent, we use smell and scents to tell who your close to. A way to tell in which social circles you run. The hunters smell like other hunters and of pine and cedar, while the mothers smell like puppies and fresh milk, and you could tell how many pups they have. 

What Sonya insinuated that an Alpha had at least courted my mother. That couldn’t be right. I mean Omegas were known tot be the consort of the pack Alpha, a surrogate or even a plaything, but a mate? That was a title, an honor, power and respect behind it.

“I know, who would’ve thought, Amber was just that lovely, hell even I wanted her when I got here.” Sonya saw the pause I was having, turning off the stove, he pushed the pan to the back burner. Grabbing my hands and pulling me to sit in the chairs I kept in the kitchen. 

“Let me tell you some stuff, I told the pack that lunch will be late,” I was slightly relived, I mean I could take a rare break, hear some stories and valuable information. Though I couldn’t forget about the casserole in the oven. 

“This one time, I had first moved in, I though she was Denaro’s consort, oh-boy did that not go over too well,” he rubbed a hand over his face, “I mean could you blame me? Fresh out of the Tundra and feral living and a Luna? Then I see this perfect wolf whos known my mate her whole life? She and Denaro had fooled around, we are wolves it’s to be expected, but the way he looked at her… like she was light, that was what made me jealous, so jealous I challenged her to a fight- which Denaro’s father would not allowed, it was frowned upon to harass the Omega like that and humiliate them in front of the pack, well not where I was from, our omegas were no different than any other gamma or delta wolf,” I gawked, Alpha and my mom? She was an Alphas consort, Sonya noticed and scoffed giving a smirk.

“We’re wolves Ray, its expected. Summer Orgies, You know what goes on sometimes!” And didn’t I. I cleaned up most of the messes. 

“Anyways, I challenged her not knowing that the Omegas here are different. But- oh Amber, she puffed out her little chest and accepted, and we fought right there.” My eyes were wide with wonder, an omega? Fighting the Luna for dominance, it was blasphemy and something I’d never heard of.

“We were all a little taboo back then, She had this lithe wolf, she was a rust orange, really nice markings and these marble eyes. She was her wolf, I could tell she was more confident in that skin.” Sounded like me.

“Amber had been trained Denaro on orders from his father. Pack rivalries were every high and every wolf needed to learn how to fight, and she almost kicked my ass before Denaro’s father saved me the embarrassment of having an Omega beat the new Luna. She brought me a glass of milk and cookies later that night, I was pissed off, I mean come on!” He shook his head, smiling at the memory that I knew played across in his mind. 

“But she sat me down and explained her and Denaros situation, and that she just didn’t love him like he did her, and that because of her status, they could never be together. That they had been basically conceived together and that he just was too brutish for her.” He shook his head, smiling lightly.

“Her and Denaro had some lame ass toast joke. He always burned it and she could always make him laugh about it. We talked for a long time, she helped me with the transition into the pack, my roles and duties, since Denaro's mother had passes away. It was all serious, then I made some kind of Denaro’s-dick joke and we became best friends,” We laughed, and it felt so good. It was just pure and light in that moment. It felt good to know my mom, even if I’d never seen her before. That she was a good person, fought for what she believed in. 

“Your mother loved you, you were all she ever wanted, and she just loved being pregnant with you,” He grabbed one of my hands softly holding it in my grip.

“She was- she was good.” His voice became shaky. I could see his eyes glazing over. 

“Years before the tragedy happened, she helped me threw my first pregnancy with Demise and the younglings, my second litter was just as tough,” He looked melancholy, his second litter were all around my age, about seventeen to eighteen winters old, older than me by a couple months. They had been sent to boarding schools across the globe and learning to be the next gamma and delta forces for the pack. It was tradition that the Alphas children go out into the human’s world and learn things that will be helpful to the wolf community. I’m sure Sonya missed them. 

“She knew what exactly to do, delivered all of my ten pups, and for that, I tried to raise you just like my own Raven,” His eyes were more glossed then ever and he grabbed my other hand, capturing my eyes in a way that intimidated me, but he wouldn’t let me escape.

“I know I wasn’t the best, but I tried raven and you are my son, I wasn’t always able to protects you,” He paused fingertips caressing the scars on my face. “And from Denaro-“ I could see the rock forming in the back of his throat, but from will, or experience pushed it down. 

“I want you to know he wasn’t always like that, that he held you when you were first born and wouldn’t let you go.” A couple tears tipped from his eyes.

“Amber, she gave you to him and ill never know what she said. But he sobbed and couldn’t let you go. You were all he had left of her. That, broke something inside of him. They had been intimate, but she was his best friend, we were best friends.” He took a deep breathe, wipping the tears from his eyes.

“When he finally left the room and gave you to me. He never picked you up again. But I promise you that he loves you Raven, even if he didn’t show it, his mistakes are his own he will be judged, but he was good, once upon a time.” He gave a weak smile and put his hand on my knee. 

Now I have to get this next part out- because I know Amber would’ve wanted it that way, you are old enough and I know you know about Sybil, but-“ Sonya looked away, stopping his rambling, blonde hair framing his face.

“What Denaro failed to tell you… He’s alive Raven,” Instincts started to kick in. I tried pulling away, thought the Alpha female had more strength than me. 

“What?” I had taken in a lot of information, but that, that was asking a lot. I was still trying to process my life, let alone all that was happening. It felt like everything was starting to spin out of control. I started to feel an itch, the urge to tuck tail and run. Just on instincts. Sonya kept hold of my hands.

“I know you want to run Raven, I know you want to hide, but you can’t hide from this and I’m afraid that it’s the truth. I have always been honest with you Raven, since Denaro handed you to me and that wolf first came threw our territory and marked you-“ he caressed the scars on my face in a comforting fashion. I relaxed only slightly. 

“And that’s why me and,” He seemed to stop, choosing the words carefully. “Others think it would be best if you left for a while,” Wait, what? I think I’m going to have a panic attack.

“We’ve spoke to someone who is a friend of the pack and we think, for your safety, that you lived somewhere else, just for a bit!” I felt a blinding fear starting to build up in my chest more and more prick in my chest. They wanted me to leave? Why? 

“No, it’s not like that Raven, what did I say? You’re my pup and I promise its to take care of you!” I looked at Sonya’s eyes, he seemed to be telling the truth. After all what reason did he have to lie to me? I whimpered knowing I’d said it out loud.

“Can Saran come with me?” Sonya looked conflicted, He blinked a few times, bouncing the idea out in his head.

“Why would you want Saran to come with you Raven?” My eyes widened and a heat rise in my cheeks, but I scowled and looked away embarrassed. 

“Hes nice to me.” It came out in a shy whisper, though I knew Sonya could hear me. He chuckled warmly. He wasn’t dumb and knew I had a crush on him. Though it went deeper than that and I think he knew it. Finally turning his head then looking back at me, nodding. 

“Of course, pup, and I’ll send Diamond and Sahara, those two need to get out of my house for a while, especially Sahara, he keeps trying to get me to redecorate everything and saying I’m basically Denaros trophy, which is not true!” He lightened the mood, making me crack a small smile. “And Diamond, she keeps mopping around, something that probably happened on the Full moon,” He rolled his eyes then glanced at me and I had to look away. If only he knew. 

The things they teach these pups when they go away to school!” With that he smiled, pulling me into a hug. He towered over me, not by too much but enough for me to feel small in his arms. It was warm, and approving I snuggled him a bit and pulled away. He pat my hair and rubbed my cheek affectionally. 

“Okay, I’ll help you finish dinner and we’ll pack your things together, ill inform my pups and the Alpha of what will be happening, you’ll spend full moon here with us tomorrow and depart by first light, understand?” I nodded firmly, liking the way this plan sounded. 

“While we pack, I’m going to teach you some human concepts and how to blend in, Sahara and Diamond are especially good with these types of things.” I nodded, slightly eager, very eager and excited to learn more about humans and they’re life. I had always heard good and bad, having very few experiences with them. I had red about them in books, and only seen some of the vast structures they called home. 

Sonya smiled, and it reflected on one of my own, it felt something like hope. I wanted something away from here, as much as I loved it. The pups, my garden and stream, it was just a constant reminder. Maybe I could fit in among the humans. Maybe they could be understanding?

Something ached for me to be right, but I could never be too sure. I rubbed my face. At least they weren’t capable of this right? I shook my head. Remembering what happened in my favorite book. The humans had alienated the girl. They banished her because she had a problem and was different, had gone threw things. I hoped this was wrong. 

Sonya gave me one more look over, sighing and rubbing his hand on my neck left me with my thoughts. I guess I just needed to embrace the changes, take it in and move forward. I could be strong. 

I smiled at the though, the corners tilting upwards.

“Yeah, strong like mom,” I whispered it into the universe, turned the burner on, and cooked the venison. It was sad, and yet it would be worth it. Hopefully, it could all be worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Until next time~

PART TWO....

The next few weeks were different. For the first time in my life, things were about me, people seemed to care. Though I knew it could only really be temporary and in no time, I would just be forgotten. So I basked in the attention I had.

The first week was dedicated to how the humans lived. Which was more of a Danger lesson. She was specialized in anything that wasn’t werewolf related and taught me all about human society. No shifting, no nudity, no hunting, or scenting, or marking. This human thing seemed to just be a bit more difficult than I had initially thought. 

Surprising, Danger was a great teacher and was just more vocal when she was in her element. She was clearly an Alpha and It made sense her and Saran were from the same litter. I was growing more comfortable around the pack instead of being controlled. She had even taken the initiative and offered to give me lessons. 

While that went on, I taught cooking classes to the rest of the females and male submissive during my meal time prep. On account of Alphas orders. We started at dawn, as that was when I usually got up, though we found we were done much more quickly when we worked together. They seemed confused when I would run out of things for all of them to do. 

“I apologize, usually its just me.” Which was always true. Esmerelda had taught me the routine when I turned seven and I lived by that until now. Picking up things along the way and how to live life. They picked up quickly though as lycan tended to do. 

On Friday we found the system that seemed to work the best. Those who tended the garden, those whose cooked and the youngest who prepped. Everyone would take turns cleaning and storing food. They seemed pretty happy and I was too. They would get along just fine without me now. I ignored the deep pain in my chest. My omega growling at me for teaching them our own ways. Now what would we do? 

I learned about the human nations and who some of them are controlled by. We lived within the United states, on one of the natures preserves, as mostly feral wolves. Though the higher government has a deal with the Alpha in exchange for land rights. A deal that has been in place for over a hundred years. 

Week two was mostly about control. How to deal with humans, Diamond was more of the human dynamic expert. She said most humans worked ion a hierarchy, though they had no Alpha and it was more of a wide scale thing. They didn’t feel the call of instinct or nature. She taught me about humans shorter life spans and how our bodies where more in tune with nature and the world around us. How though we were the same, we were two different species, just as jin, other weres, and even demons who were more in tune with nature chaos, in order to balance the good with the bad.

I found every drop of knowledge fascinating. Especially their infants, a baby who wasn’t born a cub? And who took care of these babies? Diamond insisted the babies were alright and the humans paid others who were outside their family to watch them. This bristled my inner omega and I couldn’t help but wrinkle my nose. She had laughed.

“Yes, its one of those odd human things.”

The week before I left was the full moon. Though I roamed freely as curtesy of the Alpha with the pack. Something was missing. Saran stayed by my side the whole moon drunken night but when I whined to him in missing Demise all he could do was playful distract me, or even start to chase me. 

Speaking of Saran, he had started to begin stealing my clothes. Though I always pretended not to notice. Im not sure he cared if I did. It started with some of the shirts Sahara had given me, then with my shorts, the socks, and foot traps Diamond called shoes. 

Demise… well, I hadn’t seen him at all. My chest ached- even now just thinking about him. His piercing cerulean eyes. The way his lips seared my flesh as he and Saran held me down against the seats of the car-

“Ray?” It was Diamond. Handing me my suitcase to put in the car. She and Sahara stood ready to go. Saran stood next to me as well starring off into the woods, with a sad look of longing. Most of the pack had gathered to come say goodbye. I could barely hold back the scent of pure happiness. 

Alpha, and Luna said goodbye to their pups first. There were no tears, which proved they would all see each other soon for the full moon. Me on the other hand…  
Nero was at my feet, running little circle in his small lupine form, already able to shift with ease. I lifted him from the ground. He wiggled excitedly and I couldn’t help but smile and kiss his wet nose affectionally. 

“I’m going to miss you most of all.” Tears formed in my eyes and my omega whimpered pathetically. The pup instantly tucked tail, knowing that I would be leaving. His large eyes stared into mine and he whined.

“Its only for now pup, I promise to see you again soon.” Which was a lie I’m sure, but he didn’t need to know that. I handed him to his mother, who nodded at me in her Melinda fashion and walked back to the rest of her pups and mate.

Turning around everyone seemed to be waiting on me. I sighed, smiling sadly. Taking steps towards Sonya whose eyes started to become glossy. We embraced and he rubbed his face in my neck as affection, of pack, of home. Scenting one last time. Our foreheads touched and we pulled away.

“Now, if you need me, we have these human contraptions to communicate, do not hesitate to call me or Denaro-“Alpha grunted, “We are always here, we are pack Raven, don’t ever forget,” I nodded, Alpha stood in front of me. A softness in his eyes. He glanced at the others. Wanting to voice something but looking pained. I softly placed a hand on his shoulder, his eye snapped to mine. Softening, his lips tilted upwards. It was forgiveness, and understanding.

Is stepped toward the van waiting for me. Sadness started to take over, Demise hadn’t even come to say goodbye. If not to me- to his siblings. I shook my head starring into the woods I had called home my whole life. I climbed into the backseat, claiming a window seat. Taking one last deep breathe of air before Saran closed it softly. 

Demise. He was close, probably watching the whole exchange, but he kept his distance. 

Saran too paused and stared out into the woods with an almost pained look on his face before climbing into the drivers seat. The car pulled away and I waved to Sonya and Denaro. Who were no longer my Alpha and Luna. The farther away we got the more stretched the bonds between me and the pack became and when we breached the woods, they were no more than strands of spiders silk in the wind. 

Then we all heard it. The mourning call of a wolf. Howling into the night. Demise. Dangers grip tightened on the steering wheel and somehow Saran’s face became even stonier. I glanced once more at the woods before they melted away into buildings. 

Something changed. With all that I knew drifting away. I was going to be different. I would be strong. I would always find out the truth. And I would find out about my father, my mother and the rest of my family. Even If it killed me.  
~  
The town we stopped arrived in was a decent sized place called Harkin Grove. Diamond went on and on about the details and how this was away from all the packs in the area and more of a free for all zone. She warned we couldn’t stay out too late as that was when all the rif-raf were out and about. She looked somewhat sad but then launched into another conversation I didn’t really listen to. 

The building seemed more intricate and complicated then the ones at the previous place I had been, which were shadier, though still extravagant. This gave a light appeal to it. People were out and about, going to and from restaurants and little shops as they please.

“How do you feel about a haircut Raven?” I paused from sightseeing. Diamond looked at me questioningly with a slight smile on her face. Reminding myself this was a fresh start, I couldn’t hide behind my hair anymore, I needed to be proud of my scars. My omega whispered to me, ‘Be proud of who we are.’ So I nodded and Diamonds eyes lit up.

She clapped excitedly, “Oh perfect, the apartment was ours when we first moved out and attended the school here, which is where you’ll be going too!” I could see Saran form tense immediately from her words and his smell changed to something a little more… angry? I didn’t think about it much. Something about that really shook me the wrong way, but I would ask about it later.

On the outskirts of the town we pulled into a small house. It wasn’t as large as the pack house, but it seemed new and unused. Empty. No pups running around and no dominants back from the hunt. 

“I know it’s not like the pack house but I’m sure you’ll get use to it soon.” She stopped her words there and we all climbed from the car. Ugh, I would rather run on all fours then drive in that thing. 

We pulled the bags into the house, Danger unlocked the house, throwing the keys to Saran who pocketed them for later. Upon walking in you immediately see the living room, connected to a moderate sized kitchen which was much nicer than our one back home. 

Everything seemed so modern and open, the windows letting in light and allowing us to see the woods beyond. There were stairs tucked neatly to the right and an arch way to another part of the house was underneath. It was a nice lay out, I scented the air. Stale and clean, nobody had been here for month, years even. 

I set some things down and walked up the stairs. The hallways were painted white, pictures of wolves and different Alphas crests hung in frames on the wall. I could see the dust floating in the air lightly, ridding on the heat trails of sun that streamed in threw the tall French windows. I picked the last door all the way to the right, placing a hand on the quarts knob and opening it slowly. 

I couldn’t help but smile at how lovely the room looked. A large bed, the biggest I’d ever seen, dressed in black and white bedding and fluffy pillows, it was obviously the main attraction of the room as it was raised on a platform and surrounded by deep black currants that swept aside. The rest of the floor was white marble, covered with a few black carpets here and there. 

Tucked away next to the bay windows there was a seating area, complete with heat thing that seemed to compliment the modern style, against the right wall was a door that I assumed was the bathroom. My bare feet caressed the soft rug and I took in the rest of the room’s décor.

When I took another deep breath, I knew someone was behind me.

“Do you like it?” It was Saran, I was startled to even hear his voice at all. I turned around he was holding our bags in his grasp, he placed them on the floor and stepped forward. His frame towering over mine. Though I felt I stood a little taller. Was able to hold my back straighter…

“Its beautiful! Im sure Diamond, or Sahara would love this room, its so classy and the bed!-“

“Its ours.” His words were final and his eyes proved his point. He raised a brow as if to challenge me but I couldn’t help but blush and look away. Ours? As in we would be sleeping together. Though to be fair, the bed was large enough for three, or even four people.

“O-okay, um Ill unpack our things.” I rushed to the bags and walked to the bathroom, which seemed to also have a closet attached. I was wondering were the dressers were. I was amazed, I’d never had this much room to myself before. I placed my things into the dresser. Then moved to another and started to place Sarans clothes.  
At the bottom of his bag were all my stolen shirts and clothes, packed neatly and smelling heavily of Saran and Demise. I lifted my shirt to my nose and groaned. Definity Demise. 

I set them neatly in his drawer, not wanting to-. My omega slightly growled at me. Before moving them to my own drawers. I went back into the room. Saran sat in one of the decorative chairs, reading something off a paper in his hands. I softly closed the door. 

The bathroom was grand. Better than the pack house and I couldn’t help but like this much better, this was my room now and I could enjoy this every day. I wasn’t locked inside, but I guess I was. But I was freer then I had ever been. I glazed in the mirror. Pulling all my hair back from my face. 

The scars were there. I mean its not like they would ever go away completely. Though it was something I felt I should start showing proudly. As a symbol that I survived. I wouldn’t be pushed around. That I was strong. 

I searched the cabinets, drawers, frantically looking for something. I raised the scissors to the light, bringing them to snip away at the hair hanging in my face. I cut until it seemed decently short. Swiping the rest of it off my shoulder I found some human hair products and used it to push it out of my face as I had seen some of the other human males do. Didn’t seem to difficult.

I leaned against the counter staring at the new reflection that was totally different to me. I looked less pathetic that’s for sure, and what was the phrasing ‘seen some shit?’ yeah that fit nicely. Diamond said we needed to tell any humans who asked the scars were from bears, we were camping I was attacked. 

“Strong. From now on, proud.” I felt my wolf swell with pride and something like instinct and some kind of power rise in my veins. I was not weak. I never was. I just had to show them I could show them all. I knew what I was going to do. I just had to make sure no one else found out the truth, or my true intentions.


	10. AMBER

What the hell was burning? I opened my eyes, they were crusted over from some good sleep that shouldn’t have been interrupted. Though as pack omega guess I was in tune with some more things such as the smell of burning toast. I almost wanted to growl. I did slightly, knowing in my room, nobody would bother me about it. 

I rolled from the soft bed, shaking my warm fur and sliding into my human. I frowned at my nudeness and stumbled around to pull on pants and shirt. When I did, I sighed pushing the hair from my face and tied it back. It didn’t really take me long but it felt like forever. 

I walked into the kitchen, scowling at Denaro, who was hunched over the toaster and trying to pull out the hockey pucks he called toast.

“Morning D, why are you burning the bread I made?” I raised a brow, that stuff wasn’t easy to make and took some serious time. He turned and glanced at me, it was more of a glare, but in a Denaro fashion. 

“Shut up, I’m not good with this stuff.” I laughed in a mocking manor, but lightheartedly. Pulling the toast from his hands and throwing it in the trash. I placed my hands on his shoulders and steered home to a chair in the kitchen. 

“Listen Denaro, I’ve known you since we were basically conceived-“ We both cringed. Summer orgies. “And you’ve always- always burnt the fucking toast.” There was a pause, as there always was. We looked at each other and laughed. I guess it was always some joke between us, and it wasn’t some lie, he always burnt the toast. 

I walked back towards the counter slicing some more bread and pulling out the butter. I pushed it down and turned to look at him. He looked bummed eyes turned to the side and I frowned.

“What’s wrong D?” It hung in the air for a few moments and the tension rose during. He started doing this Alpha thing where he pushed off these waves instead of talking. I wrinkled my nose and took a few steps forward.

“Talk to me D! You do this every time, don’t shut me out-“

“Do what Amber!” He shouted. Suddenly standing up and coming up to me. 

“Confess my love to you every year and you just say no, its like you don’t even care! I don’t know why it had to be you, your just an Omega, it’s not supposed to be like this,“ He grabbed my shoulders, his dark eyes starring into mine, “Damn you Amber!” 

The toasted popped up. 

He let me go and took a step back. I rubbed my arm for a moment, the stepped towards the toaster. I was silent, thinking about what to do about the situation before me. He was right. Time and time again he had asked to court me, but I couldn’t love him as more than a brother. I wouldn’t let him give up this pack just for me. He would be a good Alpha, better than Giuseppe, and that was enough for me.  
I placed the toast in front of him. 

He looked up at me sadly.

“I’m almost of age Am, please, I love you,” I saw in his eyes it was true, and it hurt to deny the small part of me that did want to be with him. I shook my head.

“Before you say no, think about it, ive known you my whole life and better than anyone. We were raised in the same cave. We trained together, while my father beat us to the group, I saved you when the hunters came for you, I was there when they killed your dad. Me Amber! Not Sybil, not anyone but me. Not even Ember, who left you. I have never left you Amber, and even if you do say know, I will always love you, and-“

“Im sorry D, I-I just cant,” I could see something almost snap, like dry leaves. I felt sorrow over come my heart. Because yes- he would be perfect for me and I did love him. But we could never be together. He could find a strong mate, especially when he went to travel again. This time her would find someone instead of coming back to me. Though some part of me hoped. 

“Just- think about it? I leave for Moscow tomorrow, please Am-change your mind,” He begged me. The future Alpha! Begged me an Omega. Theres a first time for everything. I looked at him, taking a couple steps away.

“Ill think about it,” But my answer never did change.

 

~

 

The day was hot. So fucking hot, and in the middle of July I guess it was typical. I worked in the garden, pulling away weeds slowly trying not to think about anything too much. I spent some more time just spreading the compost. When I was finished my mom was waiting on the porch. I handed her the basket and she pointed to the kitchen, her eyes doing most of the talking. 

Esmerelda, an omega with raven hair down to the floor, braided intricately and beaded in special things she had collected in the wilds that she had roamed. Jewels that Giuseppe had given her as a sign of his consort around her neck. I loved her, she was my mom. But she was more of a traditionalist, being the alphas whore. I shouldn’t have been so judgmental, what other choice did she have.

It was that or I would be killed, but it wasn’t like that anymore. We had fought and killed for land, for pack and water rights. We conquered, and many had died for it. It was better, but the Alpha was corrupt, and saw things as he was taught by his father. 

I could remember a time when it was all happy, and pack was one, there was no animosity and hate. Or maybe there was, and I was a blind child to the world. 

I think Denaro could be different. 

I chopped the meat for a stew, throwing it into a pan with some garlic and seasoning. My mother brought in the vegetable’s minutes later, cleaned and shaved. I chopped them as well. It was just steady motion, ones that I knew like a second nature. Not very interesting in the life of an Omega. 

I was starting to get fed up with all this Omega shit. I was old enough to leave, but I was an Omega. So many bad things could happen to me in the wild, even in the human world I had to be careful as the hunters were always close. 

Deep in thought I didn’t hear the commotion outside the doors. My mother and me worked silently, head down and steady, to avoid conflicts and dominance issues. When the doors slammed open and a odd smelling wolf stepped threw the doors. 

The stranger was different breed, artic wolf for sure. With large blue eyes and blonde hair. With a thing for flashing fangs. He stalked forwards ripping a cut of fresh venison that hadn’t been more than a day old off the counter and ripping into it. 

We were wolves, I had eaten meal like this all the time, but the he ripped into it like it was a last meal, a last kill. It was supposed to be meaningful. To me and my mother, he looked like an immature pup who ruined a steak. 

The stranger started to back away slowly- steak in hand. Denaro walked in the door. He looked from us, pausing to look at me intently. It was more of a confused look more than anything. To looking at the stranger, grasping the dripping steak. 

“Sonya- give me the steak,” Denaros voice was careful, and years of practice helped me keep my scent on the minimum. Though I caught my mother side glaze. 

The so-called Sonya snarled, snapping long teeth at the Alpha and sizing him up. The two stared at each other. Sonya glanced at me and my mother catching our wandering eyes. I mean she was in our area. 

Sonya snarled at us. My mother as a consort had authority, especially in the kitchen. Alpha did not like his food late, and it was a rule she could shoo people away, it was a job of hers and a step in Luna. From time to time some hungry teenagers come in the kitchen to cause trouble and she would chase them out. She was from a different time. A different pack, one where no one was weak, because the weak did not survive. 

She snarled back, posture changing and her rumble a sign of her elder status. Sonya knew that it would be a lost cause. Esmerelda was a strong wolf. She glanced at me and the challenge was instantaneous. Denaro looked between me and Sonya frantically begging me with his eyes not to engage. He knew me better than that. 

I shed my human and Esmeralda scowled.

“Take it outside! Grown wolves fighting like pups!” Sonya growled but we both pounced into the backyard. Which was cleared for the challenge. Sonya attacked first but I was smaller and much lighter on y feet. It almost seemed like a dance as I dodged every advanced and went more for teasing. Nipping at his fur and chuckling in my head. Until he howled with rage, barreling towards me at break neck pace. Once more I dodged and knocked him off his side. With him under my paw he began to almost freak out, refusing to submit. I mean who could blame him, but it was his own fault, he would learn his place soon.

“That’s enough Omega.” Alpha Giuseppe, standing with Esmeralda on the porch. She looked almost guilty, because we both knew what this meant. I let go of Sonya who took off into the woods.

“Go get your mate Denaro.” He nodded glancing at me as he shifted skins and disappeared. The word stung, and im sure that Alpha had done it on purpose to see my reaction, but I couldn’t react. I had other things on my mind. Like what was coming next. Alpha only looked at me and I hung my head, following him into the office. 

~

Later on after dinner, Sonya and Denaro had returned. The house was silent. I was making cookies by myself. Thinking hard about my life, this pack and my future. I could’ve left, right? Even if I wanted to where would I go? I couldn’t reach out to my Aunt in yellow stone. They seemed to like living ferally there. The game was good, mates were plentiful. 

I could go look for Ember. She had just up and left, with no explanation. No warning. Only a note saying she needed to go find herself. That she didn't want to be an Omega forever. Who could blame her? I'd lost contact with Sybil a year ago, and its not like he'd ever want to see me. Not since the slaughter... I felt alone. Denaros words run in my ears followed by the sorrow that it was too late to be his.

the timer went off and I bent down to grab the cookies, wincing from the welt on my back. Alpha was not so kind that I had beat on the future Luna. Even if he had asked for it. Even demanded it. Giuseppe, that was another thing. He ruled this pack with an iron fist. Even if it had cost him pretty much everything but his heir, and my mother. His mate had passed on and all his pups had moved to different pack, weather to be mated or to just get away. I had every reason to leave. But how could I leave Esmerelda by herself, with no one to curb the Alphas attention she would be forced to do it all alone. could I do it? Could I leave her and Denaro?

Maybe. But for now I made the decision to get to know my prison-pack-mate and brought a plate of cookies to his door. There was only a growl to answer my knock and I smirked to myself. I let the steam of fresh baked goodies to seep threw the door frame and waved it a little, temping him even more. 

“Well I guess I going to have to eat these cookies to myself…” I made steps away from the door but really stood in place and I heard shuffling before I knew he was in front of the door. 

“Your the Omega…” I laughed a bit. though the door muffled it.

“Yeah and your the future Luna.” I could feel the smile. The door opened and a blonde male with frightening blue eyes stared back at me. He didn't look as feral as before as he stared at the plate of cookies. 

“Cookies?” he looked confused, as If he'd never seen a cookie before. I smiled.

“Yeah, cookies.” He opened the door a little wider.

"I'm Sonya," He smiled a bit. 

"I'm Amber."


End file.
